Butterfly Kisses
by NinaBinaBallerina
Summary: A/U T/P!! How do you become the most famous woman in the universe, simple!! Get abducted, fulfill a legend, seduce the hottest sinister prince, and bring your family back to life!! will one woman b able to do it all!! 1st chappie has few spelling errors!
1. Default Chapter

Butterfly Kisses

Hey everybody I hope you like my fic it is a first. Remember enjoy and review

*   *=thoughts so don't get confused

Disclaimer: you shouldn't even ask you know the answer… don't own don't sue!! I also don't own the song Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlyle, so don't sue either!! You need to download that song though, it's great, you'll cry. K on to the story

 Pan sat quickly up from her nightmares. Her hair was matted down and sweat was trickling down her forehead. She has been having these terrible dreams every night for the past few weeks. It was the horrible moments of her family's death.* No one understands here that my family was taken away from me and no one even stood up for justice of the actions.*She put a frown on her face of disgust and hurt as memories flooded back.

************************************

            The last time she saw her family Pan was at the, later much longed for, age of 13. She was carefree to the world, and would have liked nothing more to do in those days than to just run outside on a summer's day and play, jump, and run with the wind.

            She could personally admit it, Pan was a major tomboy. She hated the thought of dressing up, painting fingernails, or the worst sin of all …liking boys. She didn't fit in much with the other kids and was a loner compared to most others her age. Kids at her school made fun of Pan, calling her names like manly girl, freaky imp, and big foot (Pan's feet were rather big for her petite size, and she have always been self- conscious of them. Even though she's grown into them now) 

The thing that seemed to turn people off the most about her was my amazing amount of strength! Pan wasn't sure where her family's trait of strength came from but later on it felt more like a curse than a blessing. Her innocent mind was completely oblivious to the outside world's weakness, because of her mother's protection over her. Growing up in a home where people could pick up houses, blow up mountains, and throw a rock across the world Pan thought that her strength was pretty much normal to the rest of the world and  thought that she was exactly the same as everyone else. Boy she was mistaken.

When Pan was about ten she went through my first bout of public schooling. On the first day of school she walked through those double doors to her classroom in orange Junior High in absolute confidence. Pan was certain that she would make tons of friends with no effort, and finish all her assignments in a quick and simple breeze. 

At recess she was crowded by all sorts of people of all different races. Pan's confidence was oozing out of her like butter, and it seemed to be attracting everybody around. Her crowd was sticking to her like glue, and it seemed she was always in the center of their attention. Pan's pride and confidence soared and she thought that she was on top of the world. 

Pan didn't know that she had many enemies. Some of the kids in her Junior High were jealous of Pan, because they had ounce been the most popular group in school. Ounce she had come into their lives she booted them of their top ranks and was titled the 'most popular girl in school'. They hated her with a venom that she had never in her life had seen before. In her family they all loved each other though they did get on each others nerves sometimes. Pan had never been around this type of stuff before, and was afraid on how to deal with it… she learned quickly, you got to be mean. That's what they did to her anyways.

It was lunch that very same day! Pan was sitting by her three new best friends Natasha, Nina, and Lori! Of course like all the rest of the places that they went they were also joined by many of the cooler cliques in the school. 

             Pan leaned back in her chair after finishing half her lunch thinking to herself. * Man what a good day I had. Mom will be extremely happy at hearing about all of my achievements I had made already on my first day of school*! Little did she know that the ex-popular group was secretly planning her demise?

One of their leaders, Sara, got up from their table and slowly traveled over to Pan's seat from all the way over across the room. She traveled with her tray making it seem like it was all unintentional, like she was just going to throw it away. A smile plastered across her face when she passed my chair. One of her long legs flew out from underneath her and connected with Pan's chair leg. She pulled her leg back and with it came my chair and Pan's body. She fell with a thud to the ground. Her head banged up against the ground and she heard a slight cracking noise. She cringed knowing she was bleeding everywhere.

 She stood up quickly with many things aching, her pride included. Her cheeks were a flaming red *how dare anybody do this to me…they shall pay* Pan thought, thinking if she got them back, her pride would be restored and the uncomfortable butterflies would go away. 

She spotted the guilty immediately. They were all hunched up in a corner near the back of the room, all in fits of laughter. You know the saying 'laughing is contagious' well those words didn't hit heart till that afternoon. Ounce her enemies started to laugh one by people fell in with the torture, soon the entire cafeteria was in hysterics.  Anger and embarrassment bubbled up inside Pan until it all just exploded, something she regrets doing to this day.

Pan picked out the leader of the group. She was sure it was her who did it, no doubts on Pan's part. 

Pan built up my energy inside of her and focused it to a point, just like her grandfather taught her to do before he died. All of her being was concentrating on getting up. People all over the room stared in horror as Pan's body slowly lifted off the ground. She looked underneath herself and stared at her feet dangling in mid air. She rejoiced. 

*I finally did it. I've tried to do this for four years always failing. I knew all I had to do was have a mission to do something. No one believed me, I can't wait to go home and tell my folks*! Pan suddenly popped out of her private thoughts and looked around her floating body; everyone stood mouth agape shocked at the sight of seeing a flying human in their school. Her eyes searched the crowds and fell upon her helpless victim. Anger flashed in Pan's dark eyes, her dark hair fell around her face in an angle that almost looked evil! She smirked.

 Pan's subconscious is what started me off, it was trying to tell her  to -get back down and act like nothing happened, you aren't like this.- But of course she didn't listen. Her embarrassment was too great when everybody laughed at her, so she just charged straight at Sara! 

Sara seemed to know what was about to happen for she turned around and tried to run, but there was too many people blocking the way that she just couldn't go anywhere, she was trapped. 

Pan looked into her eyes just before she got her payback, fear raced through them, and she almost gave up her mission, but she deserves what she is getting, she needs to get off her high horse. Pan picked her up with ease, and threw her into the nearest wall. Her head hit first and then came the rest of her. Sara looked like a limp and lifeless rag doll as she fell hard against the ground. 

As soon as it was over she felt guilty for what she had done. *Why did I do it anyways* Pan thought to herself. 

After what she did to Sara people started to get out of their shock real fast. They all looked at her with a rage that she could feel seeping out of them. It felt like they thought that she was some kind of evil that needed to be destroyed. She crouched down and backed quickly in the corner and waited for the worst.

Lucky for her, the principle intervened before anybody could get to her. He didn't look to happy at all, but he felt he had to save her. He didn't want a fight to brake out on school property.

When she got into his office Pan got the fright of her life. "What were you thinking?" he snarled viciously at her. Pan sank back into the chair hoping to become one with the green cotton cloth embedded in the chair. 

Pan admits it, she was scared to death. Principal McKinney was a beat tomato red, and she thought he was going to explode. (A/N I just had to add that in there, I thought it sounded funny) 

All of a sudden, he seemed to calm down. His face came back down to his normal color pink color. Pan was still plastered to her seat fearing that he would lash out in anger at any God given moment.

His voice was low and deep as he told her the punishment, "You are suspended from school for the rest of the week". Pan's mouth gaped open for a few moments. She sat there unsure of what exactly to do next. Should she leave this dump or stay?

Principal McKinney stared at her dumbly. "Leave this place", he spit out, "now"!

Pan wasted no time on the matter. She jumped up and sprinted for the door, quickly grabbed the handle and made a dash for it. Her body ran all the way out the school and past the town. When she was about halfway to her family farm her young body couldn't take it any more, so she plopped down next to a pecan tree nearby. 

Pan's legs had already run ten miles, and she was so distraught that every breath pinned against her sides in pain. All she could do for the moment was think. *what have I gotten myself into* her breathing relaxed a little bit, but her mind could not. *Mom will kill me*, she winced at the thought, *all because I thought if I got back at her everything would be alright. *what am I going to tell her now*. After a few minutes of thinking for a solution Pan resolved that there was only one thing she could really do,* I had to tell the truth*! 

In determination of not getting scared she flew up into the sky on her way to the Son farm to the soon to be furious Videl

As she neared her front door, her nerves shoot up. She ignored them, and quietly snuck in hoping she would come in unnoticed. Her attempts failed. As soon as she stepped foot into the door way her mom's voice rung in her ears, "Now where do you think you're going, coming home early from school. Explain yourself at ounce".

Pan sucked in her breath, and let it all out. She stood back after she had finished suspecting on how much damage was done. When Pan looked at her mom her fear raced as I saw a deadly expression directed toward her.

Videl couldn't take it anymore she exploded, "what were you thinking… flying! Especially in school, have I taught you nothing"! Sparks were flying in her raven colored eyes as she yelled at the defenseless Pan, "Now people will suspect things, suspect things like… witch craft"! Videl calmed down a bit as she realized that what she was saying was really scaring Pan. "Now, now dear come here", she whispered to her child who at the moment was on the near edge of tears. "It's ok I'm sure that you didn't do too much damage. No one really believes their kids when they tell them about their stories from school." It wasn't much, but it looked like what her mother had said had comforted Pan.

"Thanks, mom you're the best" Pan exclaimed while she traveled up her stairs to her bedroom for her much needed rest.

As Videl watched her daughter stomp up the stairs doubts flooded her mind that what she said wasn't at all the truth, *what am I going to do now*. Videl shrugged it off and set off toward the kitchen, Pan will be starving when she wakes up. That kid can sure eat a lot.

The next week flew by uneventfully for Pan. She though that her mom was telling all that she knew. Little did she know the town was plotting something far worse than any kid her age could think of?

************************************************

Rumors had flown around our town of witch craft being used on the Son Pan farm. Men had affirmed their doubts saying that they had personal accounts of seeing them flying around, and such. One man even said that he had visited the farm ounce and saw the father of the family pick up a boulder that was in the way of a river and crush it with his bare hands. Stories such as these fed the fear of the people more than anything. 

"So what are we going to do" one woman holding a baby asked. 

A man spoke up from the crowd, it was obvious he was the leader of the town in some sort, "It's simple", he paused "we must burn them to the ground"

Everyone around him cheered. People all over were making comments like, 'were doing this to protect our kids', 'let's burn the house tonight' or 'we must hurry before they get one of us'.  

The leader, named Bory, smiled at the commotion that he had stirred up. He had never liked Gohan or Goku for that matter, well until he died that is. Now he would be rid of them soon and his whole family. He tipped back his ugly face and laughed an evil laugh. *tonight, tonight I will rip him and his seed off the face of the Earth*

**********************************************************

Back at the Son farm things were quite happy. Gohan was on the couch with ChiChi reminiscing about the past. Every ounce in a while one of them would tip back their heads and laugh, sparks flashing in their eyes thinking about the good old days. Their faces became grave when they talked about the man they most loved, Goku, and how he died. Their faces couldn't stay serious for long, though and in a matter of seconds they were laughing again. Pan and Videl were back in the kitchen eating and practicing the speech her parents had prepared for her, as an excuse to make up for what she had done in school. Pan seemed intent on it, her forehead scrunched up in the way that it does while she is studying.

Pan felt complete with her family around. This is one thing that no one can take away from me as long as I live. No matter what I go through on this Earth they will always be there to hold me up and make me strong. In just a matter of minutes Pan's family would be ripped away from her life forever. 

Unnoticed by all the people living in the house, a crowd had gathered around her front door. Out of the shadows stepped Bory. He was a disfigured man with only one eye and a whole host of scars running down his left cheek. In the dark his face looked more evil than ever. The flames from the torches danced around the dark spots of his face, making people around him fear. That is why they follow him, because of fear.

Bory grabbed a torch out of another man's hand that was standing next to him, and threw it at the wooden roof before him. All at ounce it everyone began to get the drift and threw their own orange flame unto the house. The crowd stood back in awe as they watched the flames leap from one shingle to the house to another.  

          One man ran forward realizing what they had just done, but no one would let him get past. A hand landed on his shoulder, and he spun around to come face to face with Bory. "It's for the best my friend" the man reassured him. The man looked back at the house defeated. His thoughts erupted in his mind *I'm sorry Goku, I had nothing against you. I hope you have made you're peace with God*

Pan was sitting at the table in the house. She had just memorized the last sentence on her paper when she smelled something funny. It was something familiar, yet she couldn't put her finger on it. Waves of memories of her Grandpa's death came back to her as she remembered what the smell was, "smoke, our house is on fire she yelled out"! 

Her parents looked around and noticed the puffs of grey smoke billowing from the ceiling. Gohan acted the fasted, he ran to the other room trying to retrieve something. Pan's mom started screaming and later ChiChi started crying. Pan seemed to be the only one with my head on straight. 

Pan ran to the front door, but it didn't seem to budge "someone had locked us out". She ran to the barred window and looked out, there was a humongous crowd standing outside their front door waving pitchforks and signs that read 'save our babies, no more witchcraft'. She looked on dumbfounded*had I done all this.*A small crystal tear escaped its domain and streaked down her right cheek.

"Why can't y'all just bust out of here" Pan whined in a panic

Her mother turned to her and she saw the torture of sadness race through her eyes, "we can't brake through steel, sayains never could do anything to it. It is a curse set upon them by God himself for being such a devil race. There are steel bars around every doorway and window" I looked at her strangely thoroughly confused. "What is a sayain"?

Gohan returned with two items in his hand; one a strange capsule and two a small silver diamond ring. He wasted no time on the matter. "I know we can't get out, but one of us can", Gohan told the family. Almost immediately the family stopped their crying and screaming and gathered around the man of the household.

"How", Pan spoke up. 

"There's not time for questions" he handed Pan the capsule and put the ring on her small thumb. 

"What are you doing" she asked while he was doing this, but her father ignored her and decided to kiss her on her forehead instead. She was on the verge of tears.

"There is something I have to tell you" Gohan told his daughter. Pan only nodded scared that I she spoke than she would cry. "You are of a sayain race, you're Grandpa was sent here as a small child, and never left" he stopped to look at me. "Now listen, right now you are ¼ sayain, and have a proud heritage behind you. With this ring you can travel to anywhere with this chant

                                                Water fire wind and stone

                                                With this chant you can go home 

                                                You have to be alone 

                                                To go anywhere else but home

Then you just say the name of the place you want to go. Wait till you turn sixteen then travel to the planet vegitisi. You will find somebody there that will be kin to me and you." By now tears were brimming her eyes and a few had fallen, nothing could stop them. Her father pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I love you hunny, you're Daddy's little girl, our only hope" he suddenly got more serious as the smoke around him got thicker and the circle of family got closer. "Now as soon as you can make way back to this planet to wish us back with the Dragon Balls". Pan looked at her father with a look of mystery on her small, frightened face.

He seemed to understand, "don't worry Pan you will know what to do when the time comes. Now come over here and give you're pop a kiss goodbye" she whimpered slightly. He cupped her chin in his hands and whispered into her ear "Be brave my little princess, daddy will always be there even if you can't see him"! He pointed to her heart, and with that she jumped up into his arms into a tight embrace. She never wanted to let go, but she knew she had to sooner or later. The other two women crowded around her, and said their 'I love you's' and sweet goodbye hugs. 

Gohan handed her the capsule, and she slid it into the pocket of her denim jeans. Her entire family, her entire life crowded around her as she said the sacred chant on that fateful night. As she was being whisked away to America away from Japan she heard a song being played in the background of her house*did I leave my stereo on* she nearly gasped as I heard what song it was… butterfly kisses! Pan looked at my father being burned by fire, and an overwhelming desire to help him washed over her, but she knew she was helpless! Defeat stayed in her pained eyes as she curled up and cried. Her house slowly vanished and all she could hear was the faint verses of the song…

_There are two things I know for sure_

_She was sent here from heaven and she's daddy's little girl_

_As I drop to my knees at night _

_She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes_

_And I thank God for all the joy in my life_

_Oh but most of all…_

_(Chorus)_

_For butterfly kisses after bed time prayer_

_Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair_

_Walk beside the pony daddy it's my first ride_

_I know the cake the cake looks funny but I should try it_

_Ohh…with all that I've done wrong I've must have done something right_

_To deserve a hug every morning_

_And butterfly kisses at night_

_****************************************_

(A/N I know it was a little bit sappy and I should have warned you!! Oh well will you forgive me, and review(puppy dog eyes) good or bad I don't care, as long as I don't get something too mean, I'm ok with it. Luv y'all all)


	2. Endings and Beggings

Ch.2 Endings and Beginnings

Hey all you peeps, hope y'all are all doing great! Hope you like my fic, and you review on it, if I don't oh well I'm writing anyways!!

Disclaimer: Ok you know the drill, don't own it don't sue!! 

Pan survived the fire, but the memories of her dieing family were etched in her mind forever. The smell of smoke or the sight of the deadly orange flames sets her off into fits of seizures or nightmares. 

***********************

Pan woke up in a hospital in Texas sometime late in December, she didn't know who she was or what happened to her. It was as if she had been born again, except without a family this time. All she could remember was the sight of flames, and a man and two women standing in the middle of it all. The flesh was being seared and torn away from their own bodies. When they started to scream she tried to reach down and help them, but she couldn't move! Pan felt like she knew them, but she quite couldn't put her finger on it! Another thing that she could remember was a strange tune in the back ground; it was to low for her to hear, but it seemed some how familiar. 

The doctor told Pan that the so called 'memories' are natural, but that they weren't really anything that happened to her. He told her it was her subconscious frustration at not being able to figure out what was wrong with her.

Pan believed him on the outside, but on the inside her doubts of what he was saying were surfacing. Her consciousness was telling her things entirely different. Things like- It might have happened to you! Don't forget your dreams of shreds of the past like he tells you to; they might come in handy one day. Tuck them away in the depths of your heart-, so she did. She tucked those few shreds of remembrance deep down with in her soul. It was so deep that it was never again resurfaced for three years.

In the mean time Pan was getting along fine in the orphanage. Sure some people didn't like her, but that was the price for being mean. Pan didn't like to be around other kids that much. She was extremely inward, and as the months rolled by, she grew quieter. 

Her headmasters were a couple from Boston. They were in their early thirties, but their appearances seemed much older than that. The two leaders, called Mr. and Mrs. Tat, never cared much about the kids in their orphanage. The Tats only cared about one thing…you guessed it money! They would make the children do forced labor everyday, and made them eat a nasty food named gruel. It was a hard life for the children, but none of them complained. For they knew it would lower their recommendation rate of getting adopted.

The only person who refused to cooperate was Pan. She hated were she was, and she refused that the harsh treatment was for her own good. Something about it didn't seem fair; didn't seem right. The thing different about Pan was that she thought that she did have a family, when the other kids had nothing. It gave her hope that other kids didn't have.

Life boring was day in day out, for three whole years. She could feel in her bones that something was about to happen that will change her normal life forever.

**********************************

"Wait up" Lana yelled to her new found friend Pan. Lana had moved into the orphanage just three months before, and as soon as she had laid eyes on the raven haired girl and Pan had laid eyes on the blonde beauty they had become fast friends.   

"I'm slowing down, but you need to run faster. If Mrs.Tat finds us not doing the laundry, she will have a major hiss fit." Pan yelled back at her friend in a slightly meaner than normal tone. Lana was used to the rough treatment that Pan gave to everyone else. She knew that she didn't mean it. It was just her natural personality. Most the time people confuse her personality with an attitude. Two exact opposite concepts. 

"Ok, I'll try, but I'm not promising anything. If we get caught I will just use one of my award winning lies, and we will be on our way. You know Pan I think one of your biggest problems is that you worry too much." Pan looked away, after Lana gave her one of the all famous lectures. Somehow she always knows how to figure out what exactly her problem was. 

They reached the laundry room, flung open the heavy door, and got started on folding the mounds of beige and white clothing that they were wade to wear, acting just like they had been doing that for the past thirty minutes. 

Everyone in the building was assigned to a job. It just so happened that Lana and Pan were the oldest of the children, so they had gotten the hardest job…laundry. There were about a hundred and ten kids in all, and they both got sets of clothes that they would switch of everyday. The ones that they weren't using they had two wash. That was whole butt load of clothes to wash. Pan personally thought that clothes didn't have to be washed that much, the Tats just wanted them to work harder.

"Why do we have to wear such ugly colors? We could at least get some colors like yellow and blue. These boring things are going to be the death of me." Lana exclaimed while picking up a beige shirt with a disgusted look on her face. Pan chuckled at the statement.

"I could just see it now. 'Here lies Lana Williams, cause of death… wearing beige'!" Pan burst out laughing at the comment that she had just made.

"I'm serious about this." Lana told Pan while throwing the shirt at her. "When I get out of this dump, all I'm wearing is colors, nothing else!" Pan stopped as she said this as she remembered her thoughts of the outside life. That's all she cared about for the past few months, really that's all she could think about. Lana realized her mistake as she looked upon the longing on Pan's face *Man, why did I do that. I know how much Pan wants to find her family, and I insist on always opening my big mouth*. Pan shook off her want and got back to work.

Two hours later they finally finished the tedious laundry. Pan sat up and stretched her muscular legs, while Lana did the same thing.

"Man this work sure does make you hungry" Pan said while rubbing her now growling tummy.

"If there's a time that you're not hungry I want to know about it." Lana laughed looking at her best friend.

Pan responded in acknowledgment, "I'm sorry I don't think that there is such a time. They both looked at each other and laughed hysterically in relief at from being done of their share of chores.

"I think we should head down there anyways, I smell supper already" Lana said while wrinkling up her nose. Pan laughed knowingly, for they always had the same thing… gruel. 

They jumped up at the same time racing for the door. As the usual Pan won the race and flung her self out in the hallway, knocking into somebody. Pan's butt hit the ground hard with a loud thud.

"Ouch" said two people at ounce. Pan's eyes trailed their way up the girl's body. When she reached the face the two girls stared at each other in horror.

"What are you doing her, devil girl" the mysterious girl spit out at Pan. Pan racked her brain *I know this girl, but from where.* realization hit her hard of who it was, but she still couldn't remember what all happened. All though she did seem to remember who it was that she didn't like. 

"Well, well I never thought I would find you here. We all thought you were dead, made a grave and everything. As far as the government knows, you are!" The girl tipped back her head and gave a fierce cackle. "You probably used you're witch powers to escape the house." Pictures of a family in a house burning came back to Pan's mind in waves. Was that her house? *No, it couldn't have been* she thought trying to reassure her self.

The girl started back on her way down to Mrs.Tat office, while Lana helped Pan to her feet. 

"Who was that", Lana asked.

"That's Sara. We used to go to the same Junior High before I came here"

"What is she doing here?"

"I don't know, but I think we should keep an eye on her. I don't think she likes me that much." Pan said knowing what happened in her past was probably going to happen again.

"Do you like her?" Lana asked in wonderment.

Pan thought carefully about this one. "Well I used to have a grudge against her, I don't know why, but now it was so long ago that I think it's stupid to hold anything against her." Lana nodded in response.

The now very confused Pan started to think as they traveled to the mess hall of the orphanage,*Why can't I remember passed her tripping me, and me shoving her against a wall! The doctor said that in time I would remember what happened to me in my missing years, but it's been three years and that's all the shreds of my past that I have.* she sighed in frustration.*My only hope is to ask Sara about what happened. If not I will be lost forever.* Pan cringed at the thought of one more thing, *oh, how she will laugh at me*!

They arrived at the mess hall with time to spare. Pan took her seat near the head of the table, and Lana took her seat right across from her. They always did that so if one got bored during their usually silent meals, they would use their secret hand signs to communicate toward each other. It wasn't sign language, but it was their own creation of hand movements they made one boring Sunday. No one but them ever knew what they were doing. 

 With a loud clang, the dinner bell rang. Kids of many different ages and heritages started to file in through the double doors in a hurry to get a seat at the better table. There were two tables. One of them was where all the food was served first and it was more comfortable, so the people that were first got the better end of the deal. The second table was a little smaller with, rusted edges and squeaks when ever you leaned over the long benches. Only the very latest got the latter of the two, it was punishment.

Sara was the last to enter the large room. Her head was held high, and her nose was turned up, so that everyone could see the inside of her nostrils. She wanted people in this orphanage to know that she was better than them, because she had a family who loved her. Her head turned slightly to the left and she saw her hated enemy Pan, she winced slightly as she remembered the last lunch they had shared together. 

Her eyes started to quiver with hatred for the raven haired girl, *Why is Pan here. I thought she was dead and gone, away from this world. Yes they didn't find her body, but I thought that it was just buried with the rubble somewhere. Oh well I don't think that she knows who I am, or what happened to her. She looked dumbfounded when I gave her my hate speech*. The wheels in Sara's head started to turn as she thought this,* Maybe I could tell her a different past than what she had. It would leave her lost and confused for the rest of her life. I've got the plan now all I need is the story.* Sara laughed inwardly as she thought of her evil idea.

Lana and Pan were laughing at some inside joke when the doors flew open, and Sara pranced in following behind Mr. and Mrs.Tat. Pan shook her head in disgust as she hand motioned to Lana what she was thinking –look at Sara doesn't she  think she's all that-. Lana responded quickly –I know I hate her look at me, look at me attitude. It's disgusting. I don't know her from Adam, but I already can see we wouldn't get along well. - They nodded in agreement at their statements, and smiled a little, for they knew that Sara was watching them.

Sara looked at Pan and Lana from the corner of her eye, a slight twinge of jealousy rose up in her spirit *why does it always have to be the ones I don't like that have the special friendships. No one likes me that much to be a good friend. Maybe I could become their friends*. Sara shook away the thoughts just as soon as they came up, *no way would I want to be friends with that devil girl!*

The kitchen door swung open, and the food came on carts toward the tables. Steam was billowing from the covered plates, and the smell was tempting, until the covers were lifted, and revealed it was only the dreaded gruel and lima beans. 

Sara nearly gagged at the site *How could these kids eat this*! When she got her plate, she looked at it in disgust. She knew what she had to do; it was just how she was going to do it. Sara swallowed her pride picked up her fork and poked a tender lima bean. She brought it up to her lips, and took a breath ready for action; she quickly stuck the bean inside her mouth and swallowed as fast as she could. Taking a sip of fresh water she breathed a sigh of relief. *One down twenty to go.*

Before she could get to the second bean, Mrs.Tat abruptly stood up. "I have an announcement to make; everyone put down their silverware, and listen up!" You could hear clangs from all over the mess hall as people banged down their eating utensils. "Now you all must have seen our new visitor by now. She has come all the way to the states from Japan. Her family has been looking all over for adoption of a little sister or brother, now if she doesn't find any suitable people then she will travel on to the next orphanage." After the announcement you could see gasps of kids all across the room. All of them were thinking that this was their chance to prove themselves.

"Now seeing as she needs a place to stay, and all the guest bedrooms were taken. I have taken a liberty upon myself to pick out some room mates for her to sleep with." All the kids, except the famous duo, took a sharp breath in, praying that it would be them. "Sara, Lana and Pan will be your room mates and guides around the orphanage for your desired stay." 

Sara, Lana, and Pan all gave horrified stares to Mrs.Tat, knowing themselves that they will not get along well. Mrs.Tat gave the two hard glares assuring them that they had no choice in the matter.

 In frustration Pan motioned, -This will be a long week-! Lana answered back as soon as no one was looking; - I know it will be an interesting one-! They both sighed and looked back at Mrs.Tat and nodded their approval, even though they didn't have to.

"Eat up, and enjoy" Mrs.Tat finished crudely.

Lana and Pan wasted no time on the disgusting food. Like tornadoes they blazed through it, and ran back to their room to talk things over with each other.

Pan started in, "What are we going to do. With just our luck we will end up dead by the end of the week. Either by Mrs. Tat's wrath or by that evil Sara's own two hands".  Pan bowed her head in despair and worry. 

"Don't worry, nothing either one of them do can harm you for life, their all just talk" with that Lana started to comfort her friend by rubbing the middle of her back with her fingers.

"Thanks, you're the best friend anyone could ever have." Pan reached over and hugged her friend in gratefulness. 

"Now lets go set up Sara's bed for her. Maybe she will become our friends if we are nicer and more welcoming to her". 

They nodded in approval, and got quickly to work unfolding the extra blankets, and dragging out the old cot.

Sara arrived in her new room an hour later to a fresh bed with crisp white sheets. Pan and Lana were already under the covers waiting for the bell to ring for lights out in the dorms. They were whispering quietly to each other from underneath their covers, giggling every now and then about some inside joke they had made while Sara was absent from their presence. 

Again the same jealous feeling arose from the pit of her stomach while she was watching them, and again she brushed it away quickly as *just nonsense*! 

Pan and Lana noticed her presence and nodded to her cot and her things over in the corner, next to Pan. Sara suddenly remembered her plan with her self and chuckled inwardly, *this was all just set up too perfectly*! 

 She made her way to her bed, and shed the new clothes that she had bought yesterday, and slipped on the worn and used nightgown that was laying on the bed for her.

Off in the distance the trio heard a loud long clang of a bell, meaning for them to turn off their lights. Pan did just that, and slipped back into her warm bed to go to sleep.

Sara tried to go to sleep, but just couldn't do it. Lana and Pan were so cozy with each other that they weren't even talking to the girl in the corner, and she was starting to feel extremely lonely. This time the feeling that arose wasn't just of jealousy, she really needed a friend. It was so strong when she was lying there, that she almost gave in to herself for 'want of a friend'. Sara closed her tight, praying to Dende that she would fall asleep quickly. 

Sara gave up after about thirty minutes, and decided to try to bore herself to sleep instead. Looking out of the window on her right, she stared out at the faint stars of the night. She started to whistle a tune trying to think of the words to it.   

Out of the corner of Sara's eye she saw the glint of something shiny. She tilted her head farther to the right tying to get a better view.   

What she saw gave her the fright of her life. Was it just her, or was star coming closer to their cabin. Her head started to think of all the worst possibilities as she thought *what the hell is that*! 

She just could not stop staring at the star that was coming at an enormously fast speed toward their cabin. It was coming straight at them. The Star was now in plain view, and Sara could see that it was a spaceship that was silver in color with black strips down the center. Her fear came back to her in waves after she got over the beauty of the foreign object, as she stood up, and backed slowly across the room! 

"What are you doing" Pan asked tiredly from across the room? 

"Don't you see that" Sara said while pointing to the night sky.

Pan rolled out of bed angry that she was woken up for something so stupid. She trudged her tired body over to the other side of the room and looked out the small back window.

Her eyes widened in horror as she looked out and saw a great big silver and black space ship coming closer by the second towards their window; she rubbed them fiercely trying to get the sight to change. But of course nothing changed in the process. Her body shifted backwards and she stumbled on the cold hard ground. "What is it", she whispered quietly. As if, if she didn't make any noise the object of her fear would turn the other way, and leave. 

Everything seemed to happen fast after that. Lana sat up quickly in her bed wondering why everybody was making so much noise, and Pan ran toward her and made a sudden jump landing swiftly on her clean bed. She grabbed her and held on for dear life afraid to lose her new best friend.

Sara reluctantly followed, afraid herself of the strange thing outside their window. She slowly got on the bed, but ended up jumping instead as they all heard a snap of a twig near their front door. Sara bolted into the other girls' arms and the trio held each other trying to calm each others nerves. Pan was whispering to herself feverishly, "It's only our imagination, it's only our imagination"!

But it wasn't just their heads. They door came open with a whoosh, and in stepped a man. 

The man was strongly built, with short brown wavy hair. He was dressed in some sort of strange armor with symbols on it that were foreign to this Earth. It was so elaborate that it could have only been made for royalty from whatever place he might have come from. 

Lana was about to fall over and die right there. *Man he's cute*, she thought to herself! *What am I thinking! Who is he? What is he doing here? Where is he from?* The questions started pouring out in waves into her mind!

**********************************************

Sry for the evil cliffhanger, it was all in the best intentions (I swear)!!!! Anyways review please I would be soooo grateful toward you!! I luv ya bunches!! C ya later!!!!!!!


	3. On to a New Fate

On To a New Fate

Hey all you guys!! How are you doing!! Sorry about not putting up the chappies quicker, my aunt got this sort of brain bleeding thing, and was put in the hospital!! I will try to put up the next ch.s quicker!! Thanxs for all the reviews though, they were great!! Now on to the story!!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ (I'm getting sick of writing these) 

Lana was about to fall over and die right there, *man he's cute, she thought to herself! *what am I thinking? Who is he? What is he doing here? Where is he from?*, the questions started pouring out in waves into her mind!

The man's eyes betrayed their owner and started to look over the cargo he was sent to retrieve! They wandered closely over all three girls admiring their unexplainable beauty. *How can earth women entrance me so? I'm supposed to be a mighty warrior, unafraid of challenges and creatures, but these exotic females could bring me to my knees*! He shook the forbidden thoughts from his mind. How dare he even think such things! 

His eyebrows bunched up in the center of his forehead, knowing he must move quicker, so that he wouldn't be seen! 

Pan came out of her shock first! Without thinking she got up traveled across the room and punched the gorgeous man in the face! "How dare you come into this room, and interrupt our sleep! What are your intentions, and most importantly who are you"?

 After her sudden actions she stepped back looking for any damage she might have caused! How could that be, there wasn't even a scratch on his pretty face! She was widely known for her famous strength and power, how could it not even hurt him. As she was looking at the monster she realized in horror, that this was no mere mortal. This was something different entirely, his unearthly looks seemed give away that he was unique from human males!

It was then that she saw his muscles! They rippled through his thick armor, surrounding his entire body in waves! It was the type of body that every man dreams of becoming, and strives at everyday when he tortures his body with huge amounts of proteins and strenuous work outs!! Pans mouth seemed to drop to the floor drooling a little on the sides! This man was all around gorgeous!

His thick curly fell in his eyes as he smirked at the brave little creature! What spunk she has, she definitely will be useful to the boys! His smirk turned almost into an evil grin, while perverse thoughts flooded into his brain! *Wait I can't be thinking these things, girls should be treated with respect!* He mentally slapped himself.

With a strange whistle given by the leader two more of the beautiful curious men stepped through the door, awaiting the leader's orders. The girls could do nothing, but shudder in fear. What were they going to do to them!

"Get them" the tall brown head stated in pleasure, greatly wondering how he was going to hold the girl he was going to capture!

With that all three girls looked at each other in horror, and let out a piercing scream. It ricocheted along the walls and came upon the armed men in full blows! It cut into their eardrums, leaving them hurled over huddled into a ball, leaning against the wall! The men had sensitive hearing and could hear even the littlest noises clearly, and with a full voice like that it was no wonder that they were on the verge of forbidden tears! Now as the death scream was fading venom arose in their eyes flooding over the girls, quivering in the new terror they had just recently created!

A dark shadow seemed to flow over the beautiful warrior's eyes turning them an odd shade of back. It wasn't normal at all, the color that is! It was the blackest black any of the girls had ever seen in their lives, and to turn eye shades that quickly into total opposite colors was a little bit frightening to say the least! It was even more so as they realized that the creatures were gaining ground slowly towards the girls! 

Each one of the girls held a different type of light in their eyes. Betraying their feelings at the moment! All the girls half way held fear in their hearts which made itself known through the windows to their souls but they also held certain characteristics to them that were unique to them in their own times of fear.

Have you ever wondered how you would act in a time of pain or crisis? For example, if you were stuck on the fateful horror of the titanic, what would you do in your last moments? To give a history lesson, Titanic was on its maiden voyage toward America! They had only gone a little bit more than halfway, when in the middle of the dead of night they had hit an iceberg! Thinking that the ship was unsinkable, most people ignored the warning that the boat was slowly sinking, and to get in the life boats! The lifeboats in turn were only filled half way, and more than half the people were left on the enormous ship to drown! In all 1,500 people died! How would you act in the last moments of your life! Would you cower in fear and jump from the ship! Would you stand bravely in your cabins or on deck, ready to fight the storm? Would you pray to god to help you in the time of crisis, or would you curse him for putting you in the situation? Everyone's different in their own aspect just like Lana, Pan, and Sara were! I cannot begin to explain what they were feeling! 

All I know is that they both the boys and girls didn't act slowly! Two of the men jumped in vain towards their targets missing completely, for the girls ran out from under them. In an act of desperation Lana dove behind her sturdy bed hoping that no one would see her new hiding spot, but her hopes dwindled as the curly haired man that was the first to arrive, dove after her landing straight on her belly, as Lana was turning right side up! 

They both gasped openly trying to hide their embarrassment, for their noses were touching, and both were centimeters from touching each other's full burgundy and pale lips! A blush arose on Lana's face. Tainting her creamy cheeks with bright red stripes! 

"Get off of me" Lana spat viciously. Anger was bubbling in her spirit, part from embarrassment and the other half from him daring to touch her and invade her precious personal space. She reached back and gave him the hardest smack of her life, across his gorgeous tan skin!

The sound vibrated through his cheeks and he felt a twinge of pain coursing its way through his nerves. Awe took over the boy as he picked up the frail body of his prisoner! *Kami she's gorgeous*!

"Feisty one aren't we", he snarled a lot harsher than he was feeling. She hmphed, and looked quickly away at the comment. Sensing his anger at her she stopped struggling, realizing they were ten times stronger than she ever would be, and it would only make her situation worse if she decided to act the hero and fight back! So Lana sat back in the arms of her capture, secretly relishing the feeling of him holding her! 

On the other hand the blonde-haired captive was driving the warrior crazy. Her slightly wavy hair  the color of the earth's sun, was swishing tantalizingly back and forth against his skin, making him want to burst out laughing because of the ticklish feeling running up and down his arm! It was as long the middle of her back, and made you want to lean down and smell the shiny locks! Her eyes were a deep brown almost rivaling a true color of wood! In different sorts of lights it nearly seemed a deep color of red! They were absolutely breath taking! The girl's skin was a different matter, it was a complete contradiction of itself, sometimes it looked like a golden tan and then again if you took a little closer it reminded him of creamy milk! The man couldn't take his eyes off the slight curves of her cheek bones, and her tiny nose. She was the most gorgeous girl he had ever encountered!

Lana and Sara might have given in simply, but that was not the case for Pan! She was prepared to fight to the death before going with them. 

The man that trying to capture her was tall with blonde spiked up hair, and piercing electric blue eyes. When Pan looked at them it seemed to burn holes right through her to her very core! The dark had lifted off all the warriors' eyes as soon as they had started off in the chase! It was as if hunting down a prey tuned into their instincts and it made them happy. That's at least what Pan was thinking at the time. Which I'm sure we can all agree with!

"Give up girl; it would only be for the better. We are going to capture you anyways" the blonde warrior shouted. Pan sneered at the remark. She hated it when people told her that she wouldn't win, because in her mind Pan always won.

"Oh yeah! Not when I do this"! Pan cocked back her slender tan leg, and released its pent up furry on the poor man's groin! "Oh, I'm sorry, did I do that" Pan told him in her ultra-innocent voice! The man rolled on the ground in absolute pain. Every breath was labored, and he sighed almost screaming. There was only one thing that was going through the boy's mind at the time…ouch! In a swift quick motion he reached up and pushed a big blue button on a watch that was situated on his wrist.

"You're done for now, the elite is coming for you"! The words of the man coursed through the very core of her bones. *What is an Elite*, she thought! Pan knew she was in trouble by the sound of those words, somehow she knew that an Elite was not a good thing to encounter!

As soon as she thought that, another man stepped through the once empty door frame! Horror raced through her body as she stood there still as a statue, nothing could move on her! He looked so familiar almost like a relative! By the stars of the heavens he had the exact coloring of her; it was if she was suddenly transported to a boy's body! Were her eyes playing tricks on her or was she looking into a mirror! 

Ya, ya I know what you are thinking! A lot of people have dark hair and dark eyes, its one in ten chances to find someone with that coloring. But what you don't know is that if you look closely at Pan's hair you will see tiny traces of blonde streaks. No one has the same coloring of blonde as her, it is almost white! 

This dark haired man had the exact same type of hair, and face shape…and as she started to look even closer they also had the same eyes! It was almost too weird! For that reason, and that reason only, Pan stood stock still!

The warrior that was looking over her, circled his prey several times eyeing her up and down, he seemed oblivious to the fact that the two creatures looked alike! She felt like his dark brown eyes were boring their way into her very soul trying to find out all of her imperfections or faults! To say the least it was making the shy Pan extremely uncomfortable! Two callused hands shot suddenly out behind her, encircling Pan's stomach in the process! It was so fast that there was absolutely know way on Earth to get free, but believe me when I say this, Pan tried!

"What are you doing? Let me go!" Pan screeched in his ear, knowing very well that it was their weak spots! Surprisingly he was still standing, apparently not affected by the young girl's scream! He just lightly chuckled, and gave a soft smile! Frustrated she tried to get loose from his strong grasp again!

Her body flayed back and forth, and her legs kicked up in quick desperate for about any move, even if it came in a cheap shot! But alas nothing worked! In depression she bowed her head in shame and defeat!

"Now, this one has spirit! She took a guard out, and probably would have got me" The black haired man said in humor, chuckling loudly, setting her in a better mood! Now, what girl doesn't want to hear that she has a lot of spirit? 

"The prince will have definite purposes for her" The tall Elite gloated in happiness while, elbowing the now recovered guard in the ribs, "Eh, eh you know what I mean" In saying that both the men looked at Pan with evil grins plastered on their faces! 

Pan face twisted up in horror, *so is that what they want from me! I'm going to be a sex slave to a prince…nice very nice* she thought sarcastically!

The two guards looked at her confusion clearly written across their foreheads.

"You know, you look a lot prettier when you don't scrunch up your face like that"! The man wasted no time for a response from the young girl, and with a flick of his he was cradling the now shocked Pan! He bent down in a hurry, and whispered into her ear, "My names Goten what's yours"!

Pan contemplated on telling him or not, before finally giving in and whispered back, "Pan"! She had said it almost as quietly as the whips of the wind, but she knew that he had heard her loud and clear!

"Where are we going, and who are you", Pan asked in a civil voice. Hey if you can't beat them join them, or at least that works in her situation. She decided that no matter what, they were in control of her fragile life, and the only way to get anything out of them was to be nice and play along.

"Well those questions won't be answered right now"! Seeing the distressed look gracing the beautiful lady's face, he added, "Don't worry no one will lay a finger on you! I give you my solemn promise"! Goten's eyes glinted with the last statement, giving her the self assurance that she yearned for. It seemed to work, for the next thing he knew Pan was laying her well structured face against Goten's ripped chest muscle!

*Was she sleeping, or resting* He thought. He just shrugged it off with a sigh, knowing very well that all he was glad for was that she was closing her eyes! *This little runt had caused many problems for me today! It's strange that an Earth female can contain that much strength! She even took out one of my favorite second class guards!* He chuckled inwardly when thinking about this! His eyes grazed over her fine features so much like his own. Oh, you didn't think he noticed. He did. As soon as his body passed through the door and laid his dark eyes upon the raven haired beauty, he realized that were almost identical. He had gasped inwardly, but hid his surprise. 

Sayins most powerful ally within themselves was the ability to hide their emotions and surprise. On the battle field this trick was extremely handy, but off it can come as more a nuisance than a gift. When in a fight, hiding ones surprise and feelings can give off an appearance of no fear, which can aid in your win for the enemy loses hope! On the contrary, if at home you're trying to tell your beloved your feelings at the time being, you get frustrated, because you really can't! 

Goten's mind wandered back to the young girl lying in his arms, *Yes, I wonder who you truly are*! 

***************************

"Were here, sleepy head" Goten said while jiggling her sleepy form slightly.

Pan jolted up, apparently not knowing where she was. "What"? Realization hit her hard, while she looked up to see a gigantic ship in front of them! *How did they get in here unnoticed with that thing*, she thought, Pan's mind going faster than she could catch up with! Her body and soul was dead tired, and right now everything seemed to be like a complicated dream that she couldn't escape! 

Pan tilted her head slowly around, and noticed that the main buildings where surrounded by strange clear bubbles. Her brain seemed to not to be able to register what they were, *I'll ask Goten what they are later*, Pan thought being lazier than needed.

Her eyes glazed over ready for sleep, as the dark headed boy carried the girl to her bed room deep within the metallic ship. 

Right before Goten turned off the lights Pan took one last look at her bed! In it were the already sleeping forms of Lana and Sara. *How long had they been waiting here* her mind asked herself. The bed was bigger than a king size, and could probably fit more than four men in it. It was the most welcome sight that Pan had ever laid eyes on! 

Goten laid Pan's groggy form on the left side of the bed. Her delicate head sank into the ultra soft feather pillow, and her raven hair cascaded around it, giving her a halo affect. A new feeling of protectiveness arose in Goten's soul, *I won't let any guy use you girl's, I promise* With that he pulled the forest green covers tightly around each of the captives, making sure that none of them were the least bit cold. 

He got up and traveled to the lights, but right before he did anything he stole a glance back at the sleeping forms. Rolling his eyes he thought with dread, *Tomorrow will be a long day*! With that he flicked off the over head bulb, leaving nothing but void to see.

****************************************

A/N so how did you like it! Tell me please! My next chapter might come out later than expected, because my aunt's going into surgery! Sry guys!! Review and be happy ; )!! One question for you to contemplated over…What do they want with Pan and her friends! Find out next time (announcer's voice)!! Ya, I know I do get a little carried away…sometimes!!


	4. Where is She

Where is She

Disclaimer: grrrr…I don't own DBZ, we all get the picture don't we?

Pan jumped up from her sleep, rubbing her aching head in confusion. *Why do I feel like crap all of sudden* It felt as if she had one of those brain freezes, but much worse. In other words the pain was comparable to the day hell froze over, except all of the tortures were in side her brain instead of the world down under!

She rocked back and forth in the strangely comfortable bed. Somehow this seemed different from her other sicknesses, the surroundings felt different to. As Pan's hands felt the bed and the sheets beneath her body, her eyes widened considerably in horror. What the hell was she doing in someone else's bed! She tried to rack her brain to remember something, anything, but the pain had escalated to such an amount that her mind seemed to do contractions trying to deal with the throbbing.

"What's happening" Pan yelled out loud, secretly hoping that someone would give her all the unknown answers to where she was and what's going on. She did a double roll on the bed hoping that movement would solve at least some of the problems, only to land on a slumbering form.

"Lana is that you" she said trying make to make out a face through the pitch blackness! The figure turned sharply into her pillow, trying to drown out the racket the young girl on top of her was making!

"Go away, and let me sleep mommy! Please five more minutes, I don't feel like going to school today!" The mysterious person yelled out to the darkness. Now readers…doesn't that sound like something we would do. J/K lol! 

Pan knew for a fact that this was not Lana! Lana's voice is as sweet as honey to the ears, even in the morning she seems to be blessed with the gift of clear talking. This person was a girl all right, but it had a roughness to the edge of it! Also, she called out for her mom, and it was not a mysterious secret that her and my parents were dead. Duh, why else would we be in an orphanage?

Who was this then? Pan with all her natural born might could not see through that blasted dark. It was impenetrable. Oh, right now was the time when Pan wished the most for super powers, like super man or something. If she could she would use her special laser eyes to at least find her own hand, if nothing else. For a minute she got a strange desire to reach down and feel the bone structure of the sleeping woman's face. But alas, her pride was too strong to lower herself to such idiocies! 

With that she did a barrel roll again, back to her original spot! *Where am I*, her mind seemed to scream out to her. All the questions seemed to barrage on her. *What am I doing here? What happened to me? Where am I*, Pan thought exasperating!

Her skull landed on a feather soft pillow underneath her. In submission, she sank deeper into its depths, hoping beyond words that her memory would come back to her! Deep down in her very being what she was really frustrated with was her lack of remembrance. Why couldn't she remember anything, she had no earthly idea. All her life she supposed her condition was a result a family related disease! But to her ultimate dismay she would never know, because in short she couldn't remember them! Pan let out a long sigh, in almost depression. This ordeal was turning into something extremely complicated. 

She buried her head even deeper into the cool to the touch pillow. This was the way Pan liked it and felt most comfortable when in sleep. Most people thought that this was strange, but the feel of crisp cloth chilled from the lack of body heat comforted her beyond words. It sent as slight shock through her whole body, leaving behind a contented feeling that surged all the way from the hairs to her head to her petite feet beneath her! It was the only relief from the world's demands given to her.

In her ease Pan suddenly realized that all through her life this little trick had done her loads of harm instead of good! Instead of confronting serious problems head on, she hides from them wishing that they would go away in her absence. In human nature people tend to do just that, but you must realize that you have to have courage and brave the storm of your own situations with strength. Avoiding you own troubles, will lead you into even deep waters of pain. 

Pan decided quickly what she must do, in order to prove to herself that she was brave. She lifted her head slowly out of the welcoming pillow, and straining her yearning body she crawled out from underneath the warm covers. A sudden chill ripped through the young girl, and she wrapped her own arms around her torso for protection from the cold. *Cold, too cold*, Pan thought; her teeth were chattering violently in her cranium. She looked back at her old spot, and it felt like every part of her body was complaining for her to give up her mission and crawl back in. But, her mind was set, and she slowly made her way to the end of the larger than normal bed.

Pan's toned legs flung themselves over the edge, and she landed with a soft thud on the cushioned ground. *Now the only problem is finding that damn door*, Pan thought, still a little bit drowsy from her rough awakening. 

In a joyous realization she noticed that her pounding head ache had ceased to give her pain. *Maybe my moving around helped me get better*, Pan thought. But As soon as she noticed it was gone, and a slight twinge reawakened the horror of the hurt in her cranium. *Oh, well it was just a thought *. 

Her hand flew up to her temples, and she started to massage them vigorously. It seemed like her pain had escalated ten times from the throbbing before. The beating of the ache ricocheted back and forth through her brain slamming up against her skull begging to get out. Pan rolled into a ball on the carpeted ground. *why won't this pain stop*, pan thought pleading to Dende. 

As soon as she said her tiny prayer the throbbing reduced dramatically into a slight twinge. Relief flooded into her body spreading all the way down to her very core. Pan's faltered breath turned back to normal, and she started to slightly pant. *What is happening to me*, Pan thought in frustration.

Her mind set came back in seconds after the strange attack. She must get out of this room.

In a split second decision, Pan determined that it was a lot safer if she crawled on her hands and knees till she reached her destination. There's no telling what kind of things she could trip over with the lack of light. 

Her small hands groped around on the carpet in front of her body, for a few moments making sure there wasn't anything the way she was planning to go. In satisfaction, she started out on her journey. 

Pan didn't know how long she was crawling around on the foreign floor, before she found the door. All she knew was that her neck, arms, legs, and back felt like she had just burned the skin, she was so sore. In trying to reach her precious destination she blew every fuse of frustration known to man.

She stared at the large door in front of her, her eyes had grown slightly accustomed to the dim room, and she could see some outlines of the larger objects inside the room. It was about twelve to feet tall to estimate, and about five feet wide. And as she felt the smooth exterior, she realized that it was also made out of some type of steel material, though none like she had ever encountered before. In the center she noticed a round cold object; it seemed to be ball stuck in the steel door. But Pan wasn't the least bit fooled.*I think it's a doorknob of some sort*, she thought, anxious to get out of the freezing room. In haste she stuck one petite finger to the object and grazed around it trying to figure it out. *Now the only problem is, how to work It.* She pushed on it softly, not expecting anything. But to her surprise the large steel door flung open to reveal floods of light.

Hesitantly she put her body through the brightly lighted and warmed door way. It was so light that for a few agonizing moments, she had to squint her big beautiful brown eyes in pain. Where exactly was she, she didn't know, all she knew was that she had to figure out. With that Pan started her way down the long hall way. 

It seemed that the hall was leading around into a giant circle of some sort. It would be awhile before she would reach any clue, or anything important. But Pan didn't mind, for this place was interesting beyond belief. All of the walls were painted a light purple, also called lavender to some people. It was laden with heavy artwork and ancient looking writing. It was beautiful.

The writing was something she had never seen before. It was not Chinese or Japanese, though it had some similarities. They weren't hieroglyphics, or English. It seemed to be a mix or combination of all of these…In some sort of strange way.  The paintings of swirls and slashes, of shapes, and objects seemed to swirl around you like a hurricane would. Maybe it just seemed to do that, for the inscriptions were on every wall, and she was slowly traveling in a circle. Needless to say it left Pan breathless. 

Pan traveled the whole way not being able to take her eyes of the foreign artwork. Becoming an artist or writer was one of the many goals the young Pan wanted to work at. She wasn't at all what you would call creatively challenged, but on the contrary, she was very mosaic, and actually sold a piece of her work before. But Pan only wanted to do those things because she was good at them. The thing she really was interested in was something she would keep secret from other people until she was absolutely sure they could handle her doing it. 

 Lana would be heart broken when she figured out it, because they had already made life long plans to live together; to grow old together. Whenever they would get out of the cramped orphanage, Pan and Lana would buy a house in one of those old neighborhoods. You know what I'm talking about…Picket Fence, healthy lawn, red roof, white brick; the perfect dream home. They were going to have three kids with perfect husbands, and each would have a golden retriever that they would name heaven and hell. Pan made a pact with Lana that she would never leave her, if Lana would never leave her. And now with her new aspiring career she wanted to join, she would have to leave Lana. Pan to say the least was heartbroken. So she decided to keep quiet about it, until the time was right to tell Lana.

Her eyes suddenly stopped at a picture that seemed to have come out of nowhere. It was of two men standing next to each other with a woman standing in the center. Off to the side was a young girl that seemed to be about her same age. They were obviously a family, but their beauty was beyond any she had ever seen. 

The women were unspeakably gorgeous, with blue hair down to their waists, and crystal blue eyes. Their younger girl's hair was extremely wavy, which gave an illusion of the ocean. While the older woman's hair was a little bit shorter with waves only at the bottom half. Besides the fact of a couple wrinkles next to the mature woman's eyes, the two could have been mistaken as sisters.

The men looked almost identical too, if it wasn't for their hair, and those eyes. They both had fine bone structure that almost seemed ungodly. Their entire being seemed to be chiseled into perfection. And, *Oh, Kami those bodies*, Pan thought as a slight tinge of pink arose unto her tan cheeks. Every muscle rippled through the tight blue spandex that adorned their upper and lower halves. It resembled every body builders dream, except with less veins and bulk. They were what American's considered hot…extremely hot. 

*Where have you been hiding all my life*, Pan thought naughtily. She mentally slapped herself, *what am I thinking; I can't waste my life liking guys. There is too much going for Me.* Pan thought angrily. 

She stayed and just gazed longingly at the guys. The darker haired guy seemed like the dad for he stood in the center with the older women attached to his strong arm. His hair seemed to oddly defy gravity, as it stood up tall as majestic as a mountain, and his onyx eyes pounded fear and respect with just a small glance. Pan looked at the lavender haired boy standing next to him.  *So, this must be the son*, Pan thought unconsciously licking her burgundy colored lips. He seemed to be only a few years older than Pan, and she was relishing in the forbidden thought. His sapphire eyes seemed to be boring into her, making her feeling self- conscious for reasons that she didn't know. 

She shook off the feeling, took one last glance at the stunning picture, and went back on her way. 

Swift strong hands violently turned her around after only a few steps. She was too stunned to utter a word, and her silence seemed deathly.

"Hey baby, how you doing", the mysterious man said in a seductive voice.

"Let me go, now", Pan screamed loudly, hoping that another soul would hear her pleas, and come rescue her. 

 The man quickly flipped Pan to the ground on her back, and straddled her between his two long legs. "Sorry can't do sexy". He chuckled at her struggling, and whispered in her ear. "You're mine baby". Pan looked horrified at what he was implying, *is he going to…rape me*, Pan thought, her mind trying to figure out why someone would do such a thing. She didn't even know where she was, who this is, or where she was going. This was absolutely the worst day of her life, and to top it off this freak might touch me. Pan grimaced at the thought, and her anger started to boil in rapid speeds. *I'm still pure, and I'm not about to give up my virginity to some psycho from the streets*, pan thought viciously, while devising plans in her mind. 

Those eyes seemed to pierce her very soul, as they bore their way down her voluptuous curves. Something in his eyes seemed to bring back flashes of memories for Pan. Did she know him? She stared into his electrifying blue eyes a few moments, before gasping in horror at what she remembered!

*Wait… those eyes belong to the guard that tried to capture me last night*, pan thought in absolute triumph! *I'm remembering*, Pan thought in relief. In hysterics she nearly chuckled, if she took him down ounce, she could do it again! 

All the memories that had fled from her mind the night before came back in refreshing doses. It was like a thunderstorm in the desert after months of long drought. It came violent and quick, drenching the thirsty ground with its crystal drops, and left with the land refreshed and living. That was exactly what was happening to her brain at the time being. In new determination she glared back at her new found prey. *You have know idea what is going to happen to you do you*, pan thought evilly, chuckling inside. 

"What are you going to do", Pan asked innocently, knowing exactly the whole time what he was going to say, and what she was going to do. 

The man gave a little horny smirk, come on ladies… you know those type, and whispered in her ear naughtily. "Well, I would like to take you to my room, and… you know". He pulled closer and started to nibble slightly on her soft ear, gently brushing his pink tongue slowly over her lobe tantalizingly. 

Pan gave a slight shiver in disgust, but of course the male sex took it the wrong way, and took it as longing. *I'll have her eating out of the palm of my hand in minutes*, the second class thought to himself in pride. He looked back at his victim and smiled, at the scene that had already played out many times before for him. He had to admit, he was a huge hit for the ladies at home. He got them usually without any force, and to top it off most the time, they were asking for more by the end of the night. This Pan slut will be no different from the others. 

"Do what", Pan asked in another fake innocent tone. Oh, she hoped she hadn't gone overboard with that one.

The man gave another one of his all time gorgeous smirks in delight. Inside Pan was churning with hatred for this handsome man, but out she claimed a calm exterior, knowing her plan had to work. It was her only chance for survival. 

His voice rumbled deeply, trying to excite the young lady, "How about we go on up to my room, and I'll show you!" Pan could see straight through his immature mind, and could almost feel the wheels spinning quickly with only one desire…lust.

"Ok, as long as I get back before lunch." Pan stated. She was trying to pull off that blonde act, and it seemed to be working…very well.

The man licked his chapped lips involuntarily in his blind lust for the beautiful girl. He quickly threw the girl up into the cradle of his ripped arms. Pan leaned her head lightly against his flat chest, breathing slightly. His manhood seemed to be throbbing out of control, and was growing at a rapid pace. *Just like I said, she is like putty in my large hands, this was almost too easy.* He stared down at the petite raven haired beauty, *I'll show this virgin a thing or two about sex before the end of the night. Yes this will be definitely an exciting afternoon.*

**************************

What will happen to Pan…eww the anticipation is almost killing me! Sry about not getting this up sooner, my aunt just died, and I'm very depressed right now!! As you can probably see from my work!! I have to go to a funeral and stuff so I might not get my next chappie out until next week or the week after that. But hey you never know… I might surprise you sooner. So ill c ya next time, until then review and be happy!! Hey if anyone out there would, I would like you to pray for my family!! Any little bit helps!! Thanx, be nice and give good long reviews!! Y'all are my only happiness right now!! Luv ya, bye Girl Pan!! Peace!!


	5. Not so Naive

Not so Naïve 

Disclaimer: How I hate writing these stupid things, don't own it, don't sue! Love you, read, enjoy, and review!! A little bit of lemon , don't say I didn't warn you!

"Here we are" the second class warrior stated. He whispered something silently in Pan's ear that had to deal with how beautiful and angelic she looked, and that he had loved her since the moment he laid his dazzling eyes upon her sexy form. *Oh brother, how sappy and desperate can a man get this day in age.*, Pan thought as she closed her eyes and rolled them around in private.

She looked at the surroundings situated beside her held body. It would be a sin and a lie to not say the room was awe inspiring beautiful. On the ceiling there was blue and black swirls surrounding a man with a strange tail with blonde hair and piercing green eyes. Shock waves were coming out from the very depths of his soul, and were flaring in fluctuations around him. The very air seemed to be distressed and dark with the touch of this strange alien. But why does he have a tail? She looked down at strong man holding her, and for the very first time realized that he adorned a tail too. *What type of strange creatures would glue a fake fuzzy brown tail to their bodies? They must be crazy.* pan thought while nearly laughing out loud before remembering the serious predicament set before her. 

He slowly laid her on the crisp sheets of the silver sheeted bed. It's cool to the touch feel reminded her of her awakening. Oh, how she wished that she and never gotten out of that comfortable bed. She was so stupid to ignore her body's urges and protest against them.  

His lips suddenly planted a small kiss against her burgundy ones, and she shuddered inwardly. How was this feeling so good, no she shouldn't be thinking these thoughts of wanting!

He deepened the kiss with ferocity, lingering playfully around her lower lip, nibbling gently. *Ouch, that hurt*, she thought, being pulled with a sudden jerk out of her trance. He had bite a little too hard that time. Her eyes came back to their usual determined glare, as she promised herself that she wouldn't be pulled into that situation again.

The man who had recently gave her his name as, Greg, unzipped the leather pants in a rapid swish. Lowering them he revealed pink and white stripped boxers, *Wait, don't only gay guys wear pink*, Pan thought, nearly laughing out loud with the contradictions of what she was thinking, and what he was actually doing. 

He violently ripped off her small purple tank top revealing her creamy beige bra as the only coverage available to her breasts, and quickly made his way to her skin tight blue jeans. * I can't let him take my clothes off first, it would ruin everything*, Pan thought frantically, racking her brain for a way to get herself out of the messy situation. 

In an act of desperation, she reached up and locked her lips with his, revolting on the inside with disgust. *Now how could I catch him off guard*, Pan thought as an evil idea struck her. *hey it's not too late, to still play a little blonde, he hee he*! 

She broke the fierce kiss, much to Greg's dismay, but he soon didn't mind. For she had flung off his shirt with an angry whoosh, started to trail tender kisses down his flat, rock hard chest, moving slowly downward. He leaned back his head in enjoyment, knowing with excitement what will most likely happen next.

To his ultimate surprise she flung him back on his bed, and whispered something about hand cuffs in his ear. Now he's not really a stupid man, but since she gave into to him, and he didn't have to rape her, he gave her a little trust to hand cuff him to the bed. In fact, it had been a long time before anybody was this feisty and dirty with him in bed, he actually liked the idea. There was no way that this was going to be their only night in the same bed. Greg's mind got away with him as he thought about his future dirty deeds on the ship with Pan. 

"Umm… there over there in the desk in the top drawer", she smiled a sweet smile, and went to go search for her saviors. Pan found them quickly, wrapped them tightly around the young man's arms. Her mind was doing summersaults in triumph, now he was all hers. This was going to be barrels of fun. She nearly laughed in happiness, which would have completely blown her cover, but held it in swallowing in air, and biting her tongue to keep from busting. All she let lose was a smile, as she leaned over and locked the strong steel chains with a big silver key. 

*Why don't I lead this man on a little longer, it might be interesting to see the reactions of his face.*, Pan thought while quickly straddling the blonde haired boy. Her mind seemed pure evil, as she slowly rocked back and forth, rubbing against him furiously.

His eyes widened considerably in pleasure, as he let out a soft moan. Pan smiled, forcing down a loud laugh that was working its way back up her throat, to her ultimate dismay.

"You seem to have a lot of tricks up your sleeve" Greg said while trying to get a hold of his bodily reactions.

She gave a tight smirk, "You have no idea". He smiled after she said that, and pulled her down with a slight nod, while whispering in her ear.

"Then show me", Greg blurted out in an anxious yet seductive voice. She just let out a soft moan teasing him further. *you have no idea, what type of torture you are asking me to put you through.*, she thought a little bit sorry already for what she was planning to do. *Oh, well, that little scum bag deserves it for all that he had tried to do to me*. Her eyes flared with anger, but luckily Greg eyes were locked on to the ceiling. He was expecting only the best to come, what he wasn't prepared for was the worst. 

Pan put on a fake façade of innocence and wanting, and to tell the truth Greg was thoroughly enjoying himself. Her trail of kisses went lower slowly and her thrusting continued at a rapid pace. 

He let out a loud grunt, as she lowered her boxers and continued her assault on his waist line. She looked down and pretended to be dumbfounded by what she saw, and lifted her eyes to his.

"What is that", Pan said pointing to his groin. Greg was too shocked to say anything and just looked at Pan with stupid expression plastered on his face. He shook it off quickly and chuckled lightly, *this is going to be better than I thought*!

"Well it is called a penis, and a girl is supposed to suck on it", Greg said, his perverse brain doing cartwheels in the process! 

"Oh, a pickle! I love pickles, they taste good", Pan said trying to act as blonde as possible to make this fun! His face seemed to be horrified, but calmed down considerably, when thoughts of  girl's sucking on a pickle came flooding into the privacy of his mind.  "That's right a pickle", Greg told her, trying to egg her on. 

Pan wasted no time in the matter, and bent down, put her mouth to his man part, and bite as hard as her tiny jaw could hold! Greg tried to pull back with the excruciating pain that was shooting up the center of his torso, engulfing his entire body. 

"Ouch, bitch, get away", he told her through clenched teeth; it was totally obvious that the grown pain was on the edge of tears. But he was left incapable of movement, because of the hurting between his legs. It left him in a rigid immovable state.

Pan quickly pried her mouth from his member, noticing the blood that gushed in steady flows from some of the bite marks. She spit out the blood onto his body, trying to get rid of the disgusting taste that repulsed the taste buds of her tongue. It made her nearly throw up, that she put her mouth on such a forbidden place.

"I don't like that pickle, it tasted sour", Pan busted out in laughter. The sweet sound bounced off the walls, and seemed to surround the two figures on the bed. "It was kind of small too!" Pan said through tears that had sprung up from the lack off air to her lungs.

Greg seemingly was offended by what she said, and tried to lash out at her through his steel chains. Blood squirted out from under the cuffs from the force against them, and sprayed near Pan's leg. He stopped instantly, when Pan quieted down, rage seething through the very cornea of his eye. The electrifying blue was switched with an intense dark brown, as a shadow seemed to cover them. Pan obviously got a little bit frightened from his actions, and slipped off his body landing with her feet caressing the soft carpet.

"That's what you get for trying to rape me", she told him in matter of fact tone, trying to protect her pride. She wanted him to know that in no way would she ever like him, or in no way would he ever get to her in bed. After all that privilege is for only one man…her husband and she won't do anything till after their vows, and is officially married by spirit and by law. 

His rage seeped into my system with a fury of a forest fire and came out in sharp words, "It's not considered rape if the other person agreed with it!" His words came in full blows to her attitude, but she wasn't about to give in that easily. 

"Girl's can act to you know", she seethed out at the creature, Pan had captured. 

"Well, why go through all this trouble, anyways"

The answer came short and sweet to Pan's mind, "Simple, you're a scumbag and need to be taught a lesson." 

The words provoked the man's anger to the limit, and he thrashed against the chains, banging the wooden bed against the wall, all to get out of his confinement. "If you don't release me this instant, I'll, I'll…"

"You'll do what, my little Casanova", Pan spit out, obviously pleased with her little pet name for the sweet talking man.

Greg hung his head in defeat. He knew that there was no way to break these chains, unless he was some kind of super sayain, and in no way was he that. All he could do was go with Pan's demands, and do what she says. "What do you want, besides revenge"?

"Well, first tell me where Goten is situated", Pan asked realizing she had no idea how she would get around the ship.

"Keep on going straight; take a left when you reach the fork in the hallway, and then go through the door 218, he will be in the control room at the time being".

"Good thanks, by the way, promise me that you won't do that to another girl. They might not be as nice as me", pan told him while giving him one of those glares that said, 'You better not, I swear, or I will come back for you.'

Fear raced through the young man at the thought of this type of pain happening again, but he suddenly realized in a jolt that Pan was leaving his room, with out unlocking his chains. He swears that he won't touch the girl, as long as he can get out of the torture of his torn wrists scrapping the side of the rusted steel.

"Where are you going", he blurted out in mental frustration. 

"Let's just say I'm teaching you a lesson". With that she made her way to the large metal door. 

"If you just leave me here, no one will find me, and I will die. You do know that don't you." Pan stood there in deep thought for a second, before making her way back to her bed with the hand cuff keys in her small hands. 

Hope flooded through Greg's body, and relief came in waves at the realization that she was going to release him from his captivation. 

But when she reached him, Pan just bent over and whispered into his ear, "I know that is why I will leave the door open! I hope you have friends! By the way, im not so naïve as you thought". With that she stuck the key on the dresser next to his bed, out of reach from his moving body, and just left the room. All the while Greg was yelling curses and threats at Pan, and decided to stop after a while for he knew that she way out of hearing range by now.  *Man, I won't try that little stunt with a girl for the rest of my life*, Greg thought while shaking his head.

Pan skipped down the hallway happy about her accomplishments, when all of a sudden she knocked into a stone wall. Wait, this isn't a stone wall, this is a body! Her eyes looked up, and she gasped in horror. This was him… and I was only wearing a bra, and some blue jeans! She blushed furiously!

*********************************

Was that cliff hanger evil or what!! Was it? Sorry this one is kind of short, but I'll make it up next time!! Hey how are y'all doing, my family's doing ok, thanx you guys for your support!! I'd like to give a special shout out to Animechick, ann, Yokiko Pan, and Chibi playing with fire. They have been there for me since the beginning!! I luv ya!!!!! Thanks evrbody else too, I really appreciate reviews; they make me feel like me writing this story is worth while!! I love everybody!!! Yes, even you flamers have a right to express your opinion!! Hey, im gonna try to get my next chappie out soon enough!! Tata, bye, adios, ttyl, luv ya, C ya next time!! ;)


	6. Watch out Trunks

Butterfly Kisses- ch.6

Watch out Trunks!!!

Disclaimer: I DON 'T OWN IT!! GOT THAT!! SHEESH!! 

It was him… it was Goten! Pan blushed furiously, trying in a vain attempt to rescue her fragile pride and steadfast morals by covering up what was showing. Wearing just a Bra in front of this man was mortifying!

Goten took one quick look over her knock dead body, and a bright strip of crimson covered his chiseled cheek bones. "Here", he said while searching through a small bag that he was holding. He took out a small yellow capsule, and threw it to the ground. A large puff of smoke erupted from the whole, and too pan's ultimate surprise, a large chest appeared before her very eyes. "How…what, huh", she stuttered. Her amazement gained a slight chuckle from her companion in the hallway. She has a lot to learn. 

"You can wear this", he said after searching through a gigantic pile of clothes, that he had carelessly flung on the tinted lavender tiles. Goten held up a hot pink sayain armor suit. It was gorgeous, with decorated writing all over it; the writing seemed to change every few seconds with different languages, and forms.

"It's beautiful, but why does it change so much", Pan asked with curiosity lingering in her words. She wasn't so much interested in what the languages were, but what type of technology could have been used to create such flawless stuff.

"Well, I'm not really sure how, you need to ask the queen who created them, but I know why", Goten paused a bit before starting off in his explanation. Taking a breath he went on, "you see, I am from a Sayain country, and we are a major trading center, and universe supplier. Many worlds and other universes come to our planet for negotiations and such, so we need armor with many different languages and cultures on it for every body to understand. In your English, it says 'I am Sayain, no one will defeat us, and so you don't try. I am loyal to the crown and Vegitisi.'!" 

Pan breathed loudly, obviously impressed with everything that was being shown to her, and ecstatic about trying it on. But one question still lingered on her mind, "I thought all people knew English"! Goten gave her a strange look, that affirmed her that she was wrong. She looked at the ground in obvious embarrassment. Pan hated to be wrong, and Goten sensed that!

"Don't worry little one, you have a lot to learn. This is all new, and different! Actually out of all the women that we took, you have been the bravest. Be proud of that at the least!" Goten finished with a look of achievement gracing his fine features. He really wanted Pan to feel comfortable. It was strange for him to feel this way; he's been acting like an older brother would. Somehow he knew he was going to buy her above the others at the slave auction at home. She's was uncommonly beautiful that was certain, but Goten had a weird feeling that he was in no way to like this girl. He shook his head in disgust, what were these horrible emotions that were taking over my mind. 

Goten bent over and picked up the scattered debris. Pan looked around in amusement at the mess, before she jumped in to help. It looked as if a class five hurricane had swept its way through between them, with out touching them, but at the same time making a mess of everything around them. They would have major work to do in this place.

Together both Goten and Pan cleaned the chaotic disorder. After thirty minutes of grunts and groans, of confusing work, they finally finished. Each of them took a step back and examined their work of the large chest sitting in front of them. Both of them, though they wouldn't admit it, had a dark and gnawing fear that the excessive amount of clothes in the smaller chest would make it burst, and they would have to start the tedious work all over again. The thought could make any grown man quiver with fear, and shake in his very boots.

"Fwew, I'm glad that's over with", Goten said while wiping beads of sweat of his forehead that was making its way slowly down the side of his face. Secretly he let out another different sigh, extremely happy about the prospect of not having to do the whole thing over again.

"I know what you mean"!

"Ya, I guess we should go. I'm late, and you need to get dressed in your pink uniform"! Goten got out his capsulation gun, and the same yellow capsule. In just a matter of seconds the large chest full of clothes vanished before her very eyes in the same mysterious way that it had appeared. Goten picked up the tiny capsule that had landed on the floor, and with a rapid flick of his wrist, he had set it back in the small pouch at his side. He started off in the direction he had started on before he had stopped for this small girl, and continued on his course with Pan standing there, alone and dumbfounded. 

"Wait, I don't know where my room is", Goten looked back at her with a frustrated look upon his face. He was getting sick of playing the nice guy and the helper to this twit. His face changed quickly to a something Pan couldn't quite put in a place.  "What do you want me to dress out here in the open", Goten didn't answer right away. In his mind he seriously doubted that Pan would even consider doing such things. He quickly changed his mind again, for wasn't Pan the one he had to search for new clothes for. He shook his head in open wonderment, why would she even think about doing such a thing in the first place. Does she think that Sayain men are saints or something? Goten chuckled quietly. Sayains were far from that! Oh well, she would learn quickly enough not to tempt men.

"Well, if you really want me to, here it goes!" Pan exclaimed, knowing she was using reverse psychology on the poor guy. Pan unbuttoned her pants in a swift motion, and zipped them down just enough to let her new friend know she was serious about all that she was saying. 

Goten covered his eyes quickly, afraid of what he might see if he didn't. "Ok, ok, you win, you win"! Pan looked at him with triumph in her eyes, she had him wrapped tightly around her pinky, and she damn well knew it! "Just please, button up your pants. I really want my intentions to you to be pure, but if you keep on running around without a shirt on, and unzipping your pants for me to have a glance at your cotton yellow thong, then they might just change to something you may or may not like!" Goten finished his lecture as soon as it had started, and began his way down toward the opposite side of the ship from where he was intentionally going, with Pan tagging along behind him like a little lost puppy. In a way she was. (Authors note: Just to make you comfortable, I won't be making Goten like Pan, that's just sick!! *grimace*, the thought of liking a family member, can even make me sick to my stomach!! Trust me; I'm not that cruel to make people in a story do that!!)

"Here we are", Goten said while looking over at the girl behind him. Pan caught up with him and looked at the familiar steel door with the strange ball in the center before her. A strange thought popped into her mind, *where is Lana, and Sara! Did they go off like I did, or are they safe in their beds*! 

She decided to ask the question in a timid voice, "Do you know where my friends are"? He looked at her and gave a slight nod of approval. 

"Ya, I had already escorted them to the dining hall fifteen minutes ago. By the way, why were you out of the room?"

Pan decided to chose her words carefully this time. No matter how much she couldn't stand Greg, and his actions toward her, she, for some reason didn't want to tell on him, and get him in trouble. "Well, I decide that I wanted explore the ship, and while I was walking around I realized I didn't put a shirt on before I went out. But on the way back to my room, I realized that I didn't know the way. That's where you came in"! She smiled sweetly to her new found friend, and turned back toward the door.

Goten looked at her in awe, as she pressed the doorknob in, and it slowly opened. *How did she know what to do to get out in the dark? Maybe she just got used to the dim settings, and she could see. I don't know*! He shook his head in wonderment at the girl. She really was something. 

He looked her over from top to bottom, what he saw shocked him. Was she a sayain? She did have all the characteristics of one, like dark hair and eyes, and oh that strength was uncommonly not human. The only thing different about the appearance was her gorgeous dark hair didn't defy gravity like most women back on Vegitisi, and she adorned no tail. Sayains could have their tail removed though, but it was an excruciating experience. 

 The ultimate question was if she was a sayain, why was she on Earth? It was common knowledge that cross-breeding was outlawed, ever since they found out that they would become stronger than their father's before them! Once the infamous Trunks and Bra were conceived, not a sayain was allowed to breed with a human. Even though the ingenious queen opposed the new law, the king had the firm upper hand on the matter. 

If she wasn't a cross-breed than she must have been a traitor, to ashamed to show her face, so she went to a private doctor, and got her precious appendage removed. 

Goten shook his head, this was all so far fetched. Why was he conceiving these strange ideas, when it was plain and clear, she was from Earth? If Pan was originally from Vegitisi than she wouldn't be so curious about her surroundings, most traitors were scared to death of showing their face in their country. 

Pan was human that was all there was to it, Goten thought! In any case, he was going to have a blood test on her when she got back to his world. It would finally answer his questions, and would tell him exactly who, and what Pan is. Until then, he decided to forget it, for there was no figuring out now, so why ponder over confusing problems.  

Pan went through the doorway. The time Goten had spent thinking really wasn't as long as it seemed. He blinked his eyes for a moment, so he would be able to come out of his mind and into reality. 

Pan looked at him with a smile adorning her pretty face, "Now that I am about to dress, exactly how do I find this dining hall, when I get ready. You wouldn't want to find me wandering around the halls like last time, now would you?"

"No need for directions, I will be sending over an escort in an hour sharp." In a more demanding tone he announced, "Dress your self up a lot, you will be introduced to his highness, the royal prince of Vegitisi, Trunks! He will be there to look over the plunder we have uncovered on Earth". He eyed Pan in such a way, that she knew exactly what he meant by plunder. "So be presentable, and please don't say anything out of turn. He is said to be as ruthless as his father, and wouldn't falter a moment in killing you if he has to." 

"Ok, I guess I can lay down my disrespectful tongue for some manners this time." Pan groaned as she said this, but Goten gave an obvious heave of relief at her word.

"For me, please do." Goten began to go, but decide against it and turned around to add something. "Remember this when you want to do something disrespectful to his highness or his guards, act pretty be pretty and there will be rewards!" Goten seemingly happy with his words turned around and left to the dining hall with Pan standing there with a small smirk playing on her lips. 

*So he wants me to be pretty. Well, I'll show him pretty. They better beware for Panny here is great at fixing up. I won't need to be correcting that tongue of the foolish prince, for he will be tongue tied as it is*! Pan gave a small evil laugh, and turned around to go fix up in her chambers. 

Trunks beware for Pan is here to get you.

********************************************

So how did you like? Yep, in the next chappie Pan will finally meet Trunks! Oh yah, oh yah, trunks and pan are going to meet, trunks and pan are going to meet, *waves banner in the air*! Two words to the prince, watch out! Hey, by the way, I'm sorry for not getting this up sooner, I had to write a chapter to another story, and I went on a trip to Colorado for a week! It really is beautiful there! Also this chapter is a little bit shorter than I had planned, but I needed it to get the story going. I hope you will forgive me! In the mean time, read my other story, Enchanted, and give good long reviews. Luv ya, tata, peace!! Girl Pan!! 


	7. WoW

Butterfly Kisses

Ch. 7

Wow

Pan slowly brushed her waist length raven hair back and forth away from her eyes. Sometimes long hair could be extremely annoying, but most of the time she adored it, loving the way it curled in long messy spirals down the front of her face, after parting it down the middle. She had to admit, she looked damn good. A smile adorned her face pushing away her usual scowl, as Pan gazed at all the hard work she had spent doing in the last past hour.

The pink body suit fit perfectly along her curves, swerving in and out, and giving every male that looked some eye candy. The hot pink color accentuated her dark eyes and hair, and it made them seem to stand out against her milky skin, like an Oreo with a little bit of pink adorning the edges of the dark cookie. 

Her body alone was gorgeous and practically flawless to the naked eye. She was an odd assortment of voluptuous curves of a regular human, and the finely toned muscles of a sayain. A perfect mix, even though she thought it was all just great inherited genes.

Pan had surprisingly found a sharpened black eyeliner pencil in the back pockets of her jeans. She couldn't exactly remember how it got there, but supposed that she had left it there when she had to drop everything and go and work Lana's shifts when she had gotten sick that one day, about a week ago before they were abducted. 

Pan slowly lined the rims around her entire eye. Her already large eyes seemed to pop at you in a beautiful sort of way. She announced to her self that the black stuff in her petite hands was from now on considered a type of magic in her book. 

Pan looked around the forest colored room on a mission; she had to find some other beauty essentials. "Are these creatures so barbaric that they have nothing for girls to get ready with in the mornings?" she said saying aloud her frustrated thoughts. 

Finally she found what she was looking for. It was a small white vanity set far back in the corner in the large room, away from where you could originally see. It was a plain one, but that suited Pan just fine, for if it was finely ornamented, it would completely distract her from the process of beauty, "Finally!" She said obviously annoyed that it took thirty minutes to find, instead of just five, "I wonder if Lana and Sara saw this or not?"

"Oh well, there's no way to know in less I hurry up", she told herself trying to peep up, and go a little bit faster. She only had ten minutes left, and she wasn't about to let herself go to this 'meeting', without showing some of those brute men what Pan is all about! A small laugh of glee escaped her lips as she thought of what the male's faces will look like the first time they lay their eyes on her. She could just imagine their eyes popping out of their skull. Somehow fixing up made her just feel so confident and good! 

The beauty essentials she found in the drawers were obviously human, a strange thing on the Sayain space ship to have, but Pan had no idea she had been abducted, so it All seemed normal and a must to have. At the thought of the ship, Pan suddenly had a strange idea of why they were caught. Did the men want women in their country? The thought of being raped, terrified the girl to her wits end. She may have seemed like she was calm with the whole Greg thing, but in all truth and harsh reality, it had made her paranoid of dressing like she is, and flaunting what she has.

Pan's rash thoughts, made her want to rip off all the beauty and make up she was applying, for it would be highly stupid to tempt someone who had control of your life at the time being into doing something to you that you in no way wanted them to do. But her regular senses took over in seconds, and she calmed down by sucking in a deep refreshing breath. In through the nose out through the mouth, was what her friends had told her worked whenever they were stressed.  Surprisingly the trick worked, and she relaxed back into a small white seat she had found with the dresser!

A loud banging at the door jolted her out of her thoughts, and she came into reality with swift wings. Natural nerves took over, and butterflies jumped around doing summersaults in the pit of her stomach. A voice broke through the tranquil silence of the room with loud burst of fresh energy and annoyance, "Hurry up already. It's getting late, and the Prince is waiting for everybody to come. If you keep him waiting he won't be very happy with you!"

Pan's nerves went ten fold when she thought of the handsome prince. She didn't know how she knew, but she was sure that the handsome lavender haired boy in the picture was the same prince that he was talking about. It had to be. The guy looked like royalty dammit. 

Her insides were screaming at her with all their efforts to turn around, and find someplace to hide and escape the sticky situation she knew in her being she was going to confront. The prince was probably handsome and charming, and in no way was she a match to him. She wasn't at all good at hiding, and he was bound to see through her façade into her lust for him. She didn't want that, and she didn't want him. 

Finally with a new found realization she noticed that she would never be able to hide from these monsters. They seemed to be unnaturally strong, for even Greg's weight nearly crushed her under its mass. There was no way to get away, none at all. What was she going to do jump out of an airborne ship, ha that's funny! Suicide was for weaklings, and that wasn't what Pan was, she was a fighter through and through, and proud of it!

With new found determination and internal strength, she decided to brave the fierce storm, get over her childish fears, and walk to the door. Her feet seemed to have minds of their own, for with each step it became less will power and more habit to walk to her problems. In a matter of seconds she was literally prancing toward the metal door in sheer joy for finding a new power with in herself. She swung open the heavy set door with a large bang, and there stood a man.

His facial expressions seemed to have frozen in their places as the gorgeous female stepped out of the doorway. He would have taken her right then and there with out any questions asked if it wasn't for his Prince's expressed wishes to bring this famous girl to the dining hall. He had heard that she was uncannily strong for her size, and most on the ship believed she wasn't human at all, but sayain. For sure she wasn't full blooded Sayain, of course, but that left other mysteries and hope lingering around in the mind. 

What if she was the legendary dark child, the girl he had heard stories about when he was a little boy? What if she was the one? Was she here to help our race deliver Vegitisi from deception, destruction, and the burdensome curse? *Nah, that would be impossible*, the man thought trying to reassure himself. His country was in no way in the process of being taken over by another race into slave labor at the moment. Sure, they had the steel curse on them, but nobody had the balls enough to deceive King Vegeta behind his back. There was no way that anything could happen. Their country was safe, and their people were free. Nothing was going to happen! 

Fear, knowledge, and the respect for his prince held the burly sayain man from doing what his body was yearning to do. His brain was betraying with perverse thoughts, and his heart seemed to be the only steadfast thing that kept him grounded to the floor. He didn't dare move for he feared if even one muscle stirred he would lose all control and would act out upon his thoughts.  

Pan definitely will get the princes attention at dinner. He was almost jealous for he was certain that Trunks would have his way with the beauty tonight, and discard the lovely lady in the dark morning of space. Her splendor deserved better treatment then what Trunks would ever give her. Even though he was sure the prince had never seen someone as gorgeous as this Pan.

"So are you going to move, or just stand there like a bubbling idiot?" Her voice held amusements in its core, for she knew what effect she was having on this man at the moment, she had expected it all along!

Realization hit the Sayain hard and fast; Pan wanted him to act like this! Rage ensnared him, and he felt like hitting her for what she had done. He wasn't the sort of man that had the manners to stop abuse to a woman just because she was a woman, but it would bring him great trouble with the royalty and general Goten if he didn't control his temper. So he decided silently that he wasn't falling into her sly trap. He wouldn't let himself, no matter how entrancing she may seem to be, if he couldn't control his body when he looked upon her beauty, he just wouldn't look at her. He 'humphed' slightly, and went on his way down the hall. 

*Man these Sayains sure seem to get their panties in a twist easily*, Pan thought while looking on to the man leading the way in front of her. Her temper started to flare slightly as she realized that he was trying to ignore her the whole way, anger boiled up inside, and her face scrunched up in a strange unreadable expression. Her bottom lip pouted out slightly in that famous Son mope, it was clear to every body that saw her that she was angry about something, just not clear about what. 

"Are you even going to look at me, Mr. I'm- too -good- for- everybody else!"

"No", he said simply. He didn't say it in any type of tone, just kind of the same level through out, kind of how a robot sounds. It scared Pan, but she wasn't about to let the man know that, but instead her anger rose to dangerous levels. 

Pan realized by the expression on his face, that he was just pushing some of her buttons for the fun of it. No, this wasn't going to happen, she wasn't going to let some guy she didn't even know get the best of her. Pan was smarter than the guard realized, she was going to play his game back to him, except in a different form.

A calm smirk settled unto Pan's features. Anger hidden, is always in the best of its form. And for Pan that was the truth. For on the outside she put on a calm façade, hoping to trick the royal guard into thinking that she was affected by his rude behavior, but on the inside her anger was burning her up. 

She nearly laughed out loud by all the contradictions she was making. First she was talking about how these men- or Sayains, that's what they call themselves- get mad at every little thing any body does and here I am plotting revenge on a guy that in truth didn't do too much. *Oh well, people actually don't care when I get angry so what does it matter?*

"What's your name", Pan said rather too sweetly. She sounded too fake, like one of those talk show hosts that are trying to give you an interview! Everything she said seemed to be a lie or phony, sickening syrupy sweet. That was called bad acting, and even though Pan tried to do the opposite, it seemed she would never get in the knack of making her voice sound like natural, yet lie at the same time.

He just ignored her by turning and facing the entire opposite from her body. Steam seemed to be coming out of Pan's ears at the young mans actions. How dare he, was all she could think of at the moment. *I don't care, if I had a plan or not, he asked for me to get riled up, and guess what, it worked!* With out thought, Pan raised up her elegant hand to strike, but some thing happened before her body could take action.

The guard turned around, and faced Pan fully. His long hair tumbled into his ebony eyes, and he stated in an unaltered voice, "We're here"! Her heart seemed to stop mid-beat as she stared at the tanned face of her escort. Her attention turned its way to the metal door situated about two feet behind the man. The butterflies she had felt before returned ten fold, as she thought about who was behind that door, Prince Trunks! Her hand dropped to the side of her armor with a quick plopping sound. 

She shook her self mentally trying to get rid of the fears overtaking her body, for it seemed to be going slightly rigid at the time being. She hated to be the center of attention, and by the looks of the desolate hallways, it seemed like everybody already found their way to the dining hall. Everybody except her, and that would mean she would be noticed when she walked in. The thought irked her to no end.

The guard looked at her strangely, what was she so afraid about. Even though pan tried to hide her terror of walking through, she didn't know that sayain could smell fear even in its smallest amounts, a very handy trick for the war driven beasts in battle, but a curse for the people that tried to conceal it. 

He hated to see anybody in fear or pain, despite his vicious upbringing, so he determined that he wasn't going to let that be the case for the dazzling beauty that was nearly shaking in front of him. *I know*, he thought!

"My name is Aston", he said rather roughly. He tried to make his voice come out nice and kind, but as his vocal cords wouldn't seem to allow him, it came out rather bitter and grunt like. But the young girl seemed to know a good gesture when she saw one, and smiled sweetly back to him.

*Hey, maybe he isn't so bad after all*, she thought. "Thank you"! 

Aston was highly embarrassed by her graciousness and turned quickly into a red tomato, his eyes averted to the marbled ground and he wasn't able to look up if the world counted on it. Aston fumbled around with a few words before giving up, and his foot seemed to be going out of control while it scraped the smooth ground below him. Such kindnesses such as thanks were rare if at all in his world. Everyone seemed to know when they were thanked, and when they weren't, and coming from this…woman…in front of him, it seemed to be taking a negative effect then planned. 

"I…uh…ya…ummm", was all he was able to get out from the ramblings of his tongue.

His eyes looked up, but instead of looking at the young woman, he stared at the door. Awareness of his stalling of time hit him with full blows, *the prince is going to kill me for being late*!

Aston quickly opened up the metal door for the lady, and stood aside a little so as Pan would have a wide space to get through. 

Pan stepped into the large room with confidence, if she was going to be here why be afraid of these men that hold me hostage. Besides what would be the fun in it all if she stayed calm and placid with their motives. 

But as soon as she glanced around her confidence had drained out of her like a sponge being rung from all directions. About twenty other girls sat at the five long tables presented to them. Every one of them had a guard stationed to them, which stood behind the girls close enough that it looked like they didn't even have enough room to breath on their own let alone move. 

It was a large room with a tall ceiling in a dome shape. As the rest of the ship, or airplane, it was painted brilliant lavender, except this one had the same strange paintings as Greg's room adorning all the walls. What was that surrounding the glowing figures, she looked a little bit closer at the one above her head, and to her horror realized that it wasn't rocks, but dead beings.

She felt the bile rise up in her throat, and wanted to leave the room that instant, and rid her of the site of seeing the gore, and the beasts present that bestowed it upon the poor creatures. She looked to the side of her, looking for a way to escape out the door before anybody noticed her presence. But alas to her dismay, Aston was blocking the entry.

The room stopped the commotion it was in, and looked at Pan with interest.

Pan spun around and faced the music, everybody that looked upon the gorgeous woman's face felt their own heart stop. The silence seemed to be bearing its weight down on Pan with a heavy force, and she looked around the room searching for something. Her eyes fell upon her two best friends, and they got up and tried to run up to her, but two big burly guards caught them up in their arms, and set them down before they could move an inch. They snarled in reply for not being able to greet their friend. 

The men in the room couldn't take their eyes off the riveting beauty in front of them. Their jaws dropped to the floor, and you could see bulges growing in their pants. 

A voice was heard form behind them, and they all turned to see their prince standing on edge from his throne, "wow", were the only words that escaped his lips as he laid eyes on the exquisiteness of Pan. 

**********************************

So how did you like, personally I thought it was all kind of boring till the end. I loved writing the end. Ya, I know, I didn't get much T/P in there, but hey at least they meet. So how did you like the reaction trunks gave to Pan? He, he, he, Trunks will go through hell in this fic!!! Ha, ha, ha I'm evil aren't I. Well, I'm sorry for the long wait for this chappie!! I had to work on another chapter to my other story!! I suggest you all read, it's a twisted fairy tale, with my favorite couple, hint, hint, you know who I'm talking about. If you don't then you are stupid, *dodges shoe*, hey, oh well sorry about the stupid part. Peace, I'll get the other chappie out as soon as I can!!

Girl Pan 


	8. The Meeting

Butterfly Kisses

Ch. 8

The Meeting

Disclaimer: *sigh*, I hate these things!! I  DON'T OWN, NEVER HAVE, NEVER WILL!!

Trunks looked over his dining hall with a bored expression playing on his features. His eyes lingered over the captive girls stationed at the tables for a second before quickly averting his gaze. All of the girls attained some type of beauty, but none of them where gorgeous. Something about them didn't appeal to the Sayain prince, maybe it was there weakness or their fear. He wanted someone who was strong, not just mentally but physically as well. 

The door swooshed open with a loud bang, and there stood the most gorgeous woman Trunks had ever seen in his natural born life. His mouth stood agape and his tongue seemed to be rolling out, he thought he felt drool trickle down the side of his jaws.

"Wow", was all he was able to think or say. Everybody was looking at him oddly, but he didn't care, he couldn't take his eyes of the entrancing young woman. The female had long curly black hair that cascaded down her back in waves all the way down to her trim waist. Her eyes were deep mysterious pools of dark brown. They seemed to pull you in with their casting shadows. Her body was a knock out in its self. The pink Sayain body suit accentuated her voluptuous curves, and they pressed up against the skin so tightly, it left you in a stage of imagination of what it would feel like to put your hands where you would want them to go. A lot of imagination left, but not so much to let you off the hook. It was breath taking. 

Trunks griped on to the seat with all his strength and power. He felt like if he didn't have something to anchor his body down, he would fly all over the place with desire. His fingers dug into his marbled throne, and his knuckles became a ghostly white in a matter of minutes.  

The dark haired beauty made her way swiftly to his throne, throwing Greg's arm off hers in a quick shove, and looked on at him with a small smirk gracing her features. Her smirk turned upside down when Trunks looked away from her with a façade bored look etched on his face. Trunks was hiding his feelings from this woman well, his father would be proud of him.

 Her mind fumed over with his actions, he just treated her like, like she was nothing more than a mere servant. Well, Pan was in no way an ordinary being, she would make sure he knew that. Her plan was going to work, if he liked it or not.

"Well, aren't you going to say anything, Mr. Almighty", she said her voice retching of sarcasm. She put her hands on her curvy hips, and stood there leaning on one foot and then the other. He just stared at her dumbly like she had just said something totally offensive. "What", she said even angrier, another low blow added to her already hidden pride, "Afraid of a woman, or something!"

"I would never be such a thing" 

"Well, it sure looks like it"

Trunks looked as if he was just slapped across the face, no ever talked back to Trunks, and if they did they wouldn't get away from it. 

"You, step back this instance, and go to your assigned seat with your guard before you do something you regret", his voice held a warning with utmost certainty, but of course Pan chose to ignore him. 

"And why should I obey you, you kidnapped us from our home, and are going to force us to become your women whores or something." Her eyes darted around from Trunks, to the other guards and men around the room, with death glares shooting out from them hoping to catch a prey. But all that came was a deep booming laughter. Trunks opened his mouth as wide as it would go, and let out from the deepest parts of his soul, a bottomless bell sound erupted form his lips, and he gripped his side while tears sprung to his eyes from the lack of oxygen aching through his lungs. 

The noise echoed around the room, bouncing back toward the fuming Pan full force. Her face turned a beat red, and she looked down to the floor in shame.

The whole room of Sayains looked at their prince with shock waves beaming through their eyes, had they just heard prince trunks laugh. Most of them had known the young man, since he was a toddler teetering on his two wobbly feet, and not once had they heard him laugh. An odd feeling spread subconsciously around the room.

"Woman, you're smarter than what I would have expected form an Earth woman", he looked at her and winked slyly, "you caught our intentions right off the bat." A small chuckle escaped for the second time, and he looked on with amusement dancing in his eyes.

Her eyes widened considerably in pure horror, and hatred, "are you telling the truth, or are you joking with my mind, because if this is a joke then you are one sick demented mo fo!" A mischievous smirk spread across his face, while he shamelessly looked her up and down. "Woman, I never lie", he spat back to the mysterious beauty.

Her breath seemed to falter when he smirked at her, such a handsome face as his shouldn't be graced to a mere living mortal. He seemed beautiful in every way and perfect from the outside, with that forbidden bad boy side that good girls flock to on his inside. She wasn't a good girl, and the way she was reacting to a simple gesture was unnerving. It sent chills of excitement and worry down her spine at the same time.   

"Girl sit down and take your rightful place below me." Pan was pulled from her trance into reality; there was no way she was going to fall for this man, not now not ever. She made a promise to herself that she wasn't going to fall in love, and she was going to stick to that promise if it took everything from her to do it. 

She gave him an evilest glare, and unknowingly to her, held the prince captivated with her entrancing splendor. Trunks was awed by the girl's energy and power in front of him, she had such strength and courage. The fragile moment was shattered instantly when Pan opened up her big mouth to make one of the biggest mistakes of her life. 

"What makes you think I will obey you?" she spat in an almost demented voice. "You aren't even my prince, I never pledged allegiance to you, so why do you think we should even give a damn about what you say." Pan's eyes glazed over with defiance, while on the other hand our little prince's eyes were worked up with defense. He had been insulted in public for the last time from this woman, it was time to show her who was boss, it was time to show her where her rightful place is. 

"You sir", he said stating to the Aston in a rigid voice, and pointing out a prevailing finger at him. Aston jumped up with fear; it was well known that if you didn't follow orders fast enough then you would face certain death. 

"Take this young woman, what is her name, to the brig of the ship"

"It's Pan Sire"

"Very well then take _Pan_ to the brig, and leave her there until the ship has landed. I want to have a talk with this rebellious beauty. I think she needs to know who the boss of her life now." He said the last remark rather too suggestively for Aston's taste, and his anger started to boil up, with the thought of his Prince and Pan together. He sucked it all in, praying that his true emotions wouldn't show through his voice or his actions. He didn't want to do anything that he might regret.

Aston grabbed on defensively to his new friend's arm gently and tenderly, lightly leading her out of the ferocious storm before her mouth got the better of her again, and she said something she would be sorry about for another lifetime. He wasn't sure how much more Trunks would be able to take of the insults before he finally snapped, and he didn't want to find out, or even take the chance. But Pan had other ideas, she wasn't about to lay low, and out of the way. 

She threw herself forcefully out of the arms of her friend, and plunged her way down the hall toward the enemy. With a strong leap, she landed on the surprised Trunks and punched him square in the jaw knocking him back into the marble throne nearly flipping him over the back with the power exerting from Pan. 

His surprised face arose from the commotion, and all he was able to utter was a loud gasp. Everything seemed to happen all at once, around the entire room. The guards dropped their stations and rushed to the scene, Lana gave out a loud shout and ran toward to her best friend in defense, and Sara exhaled sharply and paled quickly in the face throwing her hand across her mouth in a sudden moment as if her own life was at stake. Pan just stood there panting with anger and exertion, her face was tickled pink and a prideful smile filled her face. It came from a woman her sought revenge and took it from a man with her own bare hands. 

Her smile was cancelled out and burrowed down deep while a frown replaced it simultaneously. The guards had reached her in mere seconds. They threw her down sharply, and pulled her arms behind her back in a painful twisting motion.  

Trunks face held no emotion as he slowly circled Pan's form. Many of the guards stared at him in awe as his eyes lighted up in many sensations such as anger, surprise, shock, lust, admiration. No one could tell which one he felt more, but Pan could feel the powers of admiration and desire burning through his bright orbs into her creamy skin. He shocked everybody even Pan as his throaty words came pouring from his throat. 

"Did you actually think you could win or even hurt me in any sort of way"? Trunks was lying through his teeth on that one, because in actuality it gave him more pain then he would ever let her know. Pan sneered and gave a sharp retort. 

"It looks the opposite from the angle that I'm looking from!"

Trunks face faltered, she had talked back to him again. How could a girl have such vigor and courage in such unusual circumstances of death? His hand raised high above his head, and a strange glow erupted from the index finger. A small ball of red energy arose, and heated the room quickly with its intensity. His arm was about to let loose his fury of fire and death, when his eyes looked down and met hers. That second of faltering was all it took for Trunks to realize that he was making a huge mistake. His insides seemed to be calling out for him to stop, and rethink. It was as if someone was telling him that this girl was different, somehow special from the ordinary. Doubts encircled his mind, and his brain started to feel a slight twinge of pain.

Something inside of his mind felt like it was burning. Pain engulfed him in convulsions and he cried out sharply in pain. The red energy from Trunks hand, disappeared into thin air, and he dropped to the ground in an unconscious state.

**********************************

I'm sorry about how short this chapter is. I am caught up in so many activities in school, such as soccer, regular classes some AP ones, raising a pig, student council, secretary of my high school class, on a creed speaking team, and a writing two stories online. I'm, not saying I'll stop or not finish this story or anything, I'm just saying that the chapters won't be coming out as quickly as the other ones did. Hope you all enjoyed this chappie; I worked as long as I could. Review and be happy, and tell me honestly what you thought of this chapter, and didn't come out as great as I would have wanted it too, and I need a little bit of encouragement right now.  Peace out!!


	9. Angels and Surprises

Butterfly Kisses

Ch.9

Angels and Surprises 

Disclaimer: I don't own ok, if I did then I wouldn't have made all the girls so weak, and would have made them stronger then the guys, lol!!

A/N sorry about the last chapter! You really didn't know what was going on at the end, but just be patient I promise that you will figure out how and why he passed out in time. 

Thanks- Cha Seew-bow, crystalshower, DiNji, chica-de-las-estrellas, GothicCatlady, Yokiko Pan, Tifa, Aiya, Mell Minamoto, ssjlavenderkid, aquaprincess1, Stunner #1, and bragurl (I love you mar mar! ; ), MELM, stunner#1!! Thanks for reviewing my last chapter; you all really helped me with my writing!! Thanks guys, y'all are the greatest!!

Previous chapter- Pan comes in, Trunks thinks she's drop dead sexy, but Pan doesn't realize his hidden emotions, and takes it as offense. Pan said some things that she didn't mean, and got herself in trouble. Trunks almost killed her, but passed out from a strange head ache before he could!!

*************

 Startled eyes wandered around the room. There was no way to escape the heaviness of shock weighing down the tone in the area; it was so thick you could cut through it with a knife like butter. 

Questions floated around subconsciously in those few seconds of stillness. What had just happened to their prince? Why did he just drop as if in pain? Did this have something to do with the mysterious girl? Did she have some unknown powers?

There was no time to even think or ponder for very long, for as soon as the prince dropped, he started to stir fitfully in his sleep. Guards reacted as if on cue, and rushed toward their prince. 

***********

Trunks mind felt like soggy bread, it was still a brain but he couldn't seem to use it properly, it was as if a part of it was missing, like his memory of what had just happened.

He sat slowly up, as quick as he pained body would take him. His eyes searched the area around his body. No longer was he in the meeting hall on the ship hurtling through space, he was in some place foreign and new to him. 

"Where am I" he said to no one in particular. The sound vibrated around his body.

The dimness in the room swarmed around his weakened body, his mortal eyesight couldn't pierce its way through the darkness set before him. The air was moist and humid, laboring his breath with its thickness.  

Trunks crawled on his knees searching the area encircling him. His strong hands groped the ground before him in search of some clues, in search of anything that might have given him some leeway to where he is.  

A bright light flashed in front of him, and his eyesight was blinded with the whiteness that was surrounding him. The intensity faded slightly leaving a dazzling glow. With the clarity, a new shape appeared. She stepped slowly toward him with determination.

He had never seen a creature before that was as beautiful as the young woman in front of him.  Her magnificent white wings stretched out from side to side, covering an amazing amount of area, and a brilliant glow was emitting from her flawless golden skin. Her raven black hair flowed gently in and out from her eyes for an unknown breeze floating around the room, while piercing baby blue eyes gazed at him with such intensity and beauty that he felt her eyes even when he wasn't looking.  

Trunks bowed his head slowly. He didn't deserve to look upon such beauty. 

"Who are you", he asked trembling with intimidation. 

"I'm an angel", the figure answered sweetly, her voice sounded like bells tinkering in the heavens. 

"Am I …" he stopped for a moment as fear raked his mind about where he might be, "dead?" his voice stuttered and shook with the uncertainty that hung about him. 

"No, I called you into a deep sleep, you're just in an unconscious state, in a place where your soul passes ways with others" the angel answered, shaking her head slightly, giving off a faint giggle. All of heaven and Earth had never heard a sweeter sound than the laughter emitting from the woman in front of him. Trunks closed his eyes so he could drown all sound out except hers. 

"Then why am I here and where exactly is here?" He said while glancing at the dark abyss surrounding him. The woman smiled at the confused and lost look upon Trunk's face.   

"You're in a place named Exalt; it is where the spirits of murdered peoples go till they have finished their business that they couldn't on Earth..."

"I thought you said that I wasn't dead, and if I'm not dead then…why am I here?" Trunks asked cutting off the raven haired angel.  

A flicker of anger passed over her electric eyes, but nothing was said. In that moment of anger the angel had let loose a piece of her personality that she had acquired as a human on Earth. That breach of hiding was all that was needed for Trunks to start thinking again. Where had he seen that flicker of defiance before? His brain seemed to be in shut down mode, he couldn't seem to remember anything, not a single thing. This was all too weird!

"You're my unfinished business", the angel replied, answering the wavering question that had been floating in the air. 

"What?" Trunks said, his voice quivering slightly with astonishment and fear. "Why would you be here for me"? The angel shook her head with frustration, how was she supposed to explain to him why he is here if he wouldn't shut up once in a while.

"I'm not here for you exactly; I'm here for a certain someone you know."

"And who might that be?" He inquired, considerably annoyed. 

"Let me give you a couple of hints to make it easier", she stopped for a moment thinking thoughtfully. "She has dark hair and eyes, with creamy skin, and she is quite feisty for as little of a thing that she is." The angel smiled slightly with remembrance, the memories etched a beautiful new glow on her porcelain features. 

Trunks raked his mind as hard as he could for a clue, or even a hint of who it might be. It seemed a light bulb went off in his head, he remembered now. She was that girl who defied him earlier. It all seemed to fit together, like a puzzle. The angel was related to… "Pan", ya that was it, that explained why they resembled each other and it also explains why the angel was here in Exalt. She had some unfinished business with her daughter, sister, cousin, etc. 

But why did she need him here?

The gorgeous angel smiled and nodded her head with pride. 

"She is my daughter", the angel sighed in anger for reasons unbeknownst to Trunk; this angel was becoming more of a mystery every second that passed. 

"Then what did you bring me here for?"

"I came to warn you of certain dangers that she will face in the near future."

"And why would I care one bit about what harm will bestow it self upon your daughter?" Trunks was clearly angry, she had brought him all the way here, just to tell him that something will happen to **her daughter. Why didn't she bring in Pan herself, and leave him out of it?**

"Because you will have something to do with her future", the angel winked at him suddenly, and Trunk's next statement jarred suddenly in his throat, his mouth dropped, and his eyes bulged out. The little gesture left the prince void of any motion. 

"How…how would you know that?" His voice trembled slightly for the second time that night. Pan's mom just stood there, pained that she couldn't tell what she knew. 

Her light was slowly fading, she looked around panicked. The dimness was setting in, and Trunks realized that it was her time to leave. 

"Trunks", the angel called out, her voice straining, as if under pressure. "You won't remember any of what I have told you tonight. Things will become known to you in time, when ever you most need information, that's when it will become apparent."

"My daughter is the legendary warrior, the one your Sayain story books talked about. A time of turmoil will set in your kingdom, and only Pan will pull you and Vegitisi through." The angel stopped for a moment, and recollected thoughtfully. "Just because I said you will be in my daughters future doesn't guarantee that you or she will live or that things will be worked out. The future isn't set in stone, even by Dende's standards." The angel finished and in one last desperate strain of her voice uttered two words, "Good bye tell Pan…happy birthday"!  

Trunks head churned, and he felt a sharp pain engulf his mind, the feeling of losing consciousness was becoming all too familiar. His body collapsed, and he felt himself slipping into another deep dark sleep.

*********************

Back in the meeting hall, a guard held Trunks gently in the crook of his arm with a tall refreshing glass of ice water in the other. For the past ten minutes they had tried unsuccessfully to awaken their subconscious prince. He seemed to be having fits of seizures, flinging himself back and forth in crazy motions. The doctor had rushed to the scene as quickly as possible, but strangely found nothing to be wrong. No poison was in his system, no diseases in his bloodstream, or no viruses apparent anywhere. It was strange. All they could do was wait for their prince to recover and awaken, if he ever lived through this at all. The only question was what exactly had happened? 

"I think it was her", the guard that was holding Trunks inquired while pointing a shaking finger at Pan. Shouts of agreement rose up from the midst of the crowd. 

"Wait a minute before anyone starts pointing fingers", Aston stated giving off a death glare toward the guard cradling his prince. "We don't know what happened, and we never will, and until we do…"

"Until what, ya, that's it, let's just wait until that WITCH wipes us all out!"

"Now now, don't be calling anybody a witch either. What would make you suspect that in the first place," Aston asked angrily, highly defensive at the moment. One more little touch and he knew for sure that he would blow up at him. 

"How else do you think the prince fell to the ground unconscious, it's something to do with that girl? She has some weird type of powers I can feel it." Aston chuckled loudly at the guard's statement.

"Your being a hypocrite, Dayton; we all have powers! Yours are probably worse than hers ever are or will be." The guard that was holding the prince, otherwise named Dayton, looked at Aston with fire burning in his eyes; he knew he had just been defeated, and the Sayain blood in him was having a hard time dealing with it. He burned with rage inside, but he could do nothing. Well unless…

"Let's just see what our prince says when he awakens"! A smile appeared on his smug face as he remembered something, "until then, let's carry out the last wishes of our prince, and throw this lovely young tyrant into the brig of the ship."

Pan had stayed silent throughout the whole ordeal, just wishing beyond hope that she would be left out and forgotten in the conversation. But wishes never do come true, do they. In the end our lives never play out the way we want them to, no matter how good or bad it becomes, it had nothing to do with what we want. Humans have always tried to blame something for misfortune or heartache, such as Gods and their sins, but what it all boils down to is themselves. Maybe just maybe there is a higher power out there that controls things, and places things in a specific order, or maybe there is such thing as destiny and fate, but as of right now Pan didn't believe in anything. She had put herself in that position originally, and only she could get herself out. 

"No", Pan screeched suddenly and loudly. All Sayains in the room covered their ears as quickly as they could, but for most it had been too late. They sound richocheted around the room, hitting their eardrums like a freight train would a young boy, vibrating it like a bell clanging against its own brass coating. Pan hopped up, and darted out of the room with the speed of a jack rabbit. 

Pan raced along the corridors of the foreign ship, her heart beat was pronounced and was thumping wildly against her heaving chest in uneven beats. The noise sounded like the pound of the ancient Indian's drums, so natural yet eerie at the same time. In silence, the bang of your own steady heart can give you such a wild feeling. It gives you a sense of living, it gives you a realization that your time is limited, what you get in this lifetime, is what you get. There is no turning around or going backwards once you've gone a direction, and if you do switch ways then your previous paths will forever taint your future steps.  

In those moments of internal silence, instinct led the way. All reasoning and thought out action was thrown out the door in a matter of seconds, and what was left was an unpredictable spirit. Sayain habits clouded her mind, and excitement was coursing through her veins. The age old ritual of chase or be chased was taking hold over Pan's normal self, and natural intuition took over. 

"Bitch come back here"!! The sound of Dayton's voice sounded its way through and down the hallway, echoing off the thick walls. 

Adrenalin rushed through every fiber of Pan's being, as she jolted down the passage. Her blood seemed to be pumping from the rush of exhilaration, and she loved every moment of it. Every step was pure joy, while she was jumping around doing guerrilla attacks on passer by guards who were searching for her.

A familiar voice came from behind her, and Pan's head jolted around in a rough motion. There stood, the only guy she respected and trusted on this whole damn ship. There stood Goten! 

Somehow he looked more terrifying and intimidating than the last time she saw him. His proud head stood steadfast and erect. His broad shoulders stood out firmly against his built silhouette, and his back arched slightly, just enough to give him the extra height he lacked. His black hair stuck out like spikes on a porcupine, except not as dangerous, and wilder. Small wisps of hair fell silently over his eyes casting dancing shadows around his face, giving him a fierce glare that seemed to bore its way through your body all the way through to the marrow or your bones. His dark onyx eyes haunted Pan's every step, watching her like a black hawk would its prey. To say the least Pan was frightened by this new form of Goten. 

"What were you thinking"? Goten nearly spit out. His voice was rushed and whispered, as if he didn't want any body to see them.  He didn't wait for an answer to his question. 

But Goten's words had struck her, on how stupid and foolish she really was being. After being suddenly abducted by a, most likely, dangerous race of humans, she probably left one of their highly trained guards to die in a room, insulted their prince to his face, and then had the nerve to try to escape after their prince had mysteriously gained unconsciousness. What actually frightened her most wasn't that she had done these things, but that she had done these things with no fear. She had wanted to do those monstrosities, hell, she even enjoyed it, and the realization scared the shit out of her. What else would she do before she finally got herself killed?  

Her cheeks burned a bright red, waiting for another assault of Goten's sad but true words. 

But, nothing came; he just looked at her strangely for a second, and shook his head in shame. 

"You can face your own battles this time little one. I can't be there to back you up"

As soon as Goten said that, he was gone, just like that. Pan twitched her head around each way, checking the alley for any movement. He couldn't have just gone and vanished…could he?

Eyes wide with amazement, she slowly backed up into a room behind her, not knowing at all what type of trap she had just led herself in. 

She shrank slowly back into the shadows. Maybe if she disappears for a day or two then the whole commotion would be forgotten, and she could get back on as normally as she could without having to make a visit to the brig of the ship. 

She backed up against a hard wall. Making herself comfortable she put her hand behind her to feel the surroundings. Pan's body went unnaturally rigid, this wasn't a wall, this was a man…

Pan threw her head around, but couldn't make out a face in the dimly lighted room. Fear bounced around wildly in her chest, like a tiger in a cage. 

A hand snaked its way around her and quickly covered her mouth fully, with one flick of a wrist. Pan tried to scream, but the sound was muffled to the faintest degree.

The light turned on suddenly, and her eyes hurt from the sudden change of brightness. As the intensity faded she could make out two colors in the darkness, pale lavender and icy blue. His hand was attached to the top of a lamp shade. 

"Surprise, surprise"!

**********

Hey, did you like this chapter. I had a hard time writing it, mainly because I had to explain all that stuff about the angel and stuff. In case you didn't get it, I'm going to try to explain. Trunks became unconscious because the angel, Videl, called him into a deep sleep, to finish some business with her daughter because she can't call her up directly, and to tell trunks about the upcoming disaster to his planet. The catch, he won't remember any of it till maybe minutes before the events happen, so much for helping him. Lol!! Well sorry I didn't get this out sooner. School holds people back. Peace and review!!

Girl Pan


	10. Dream before the Storm

Butterfly Kisses

Ch.10

Dream before the Storm

Disclaimer- I do not own DBZ, or the song Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlyle

A/N sorry about the wait, I was really tied up, but here's a long chapter for you. Before you throw any shoes, I would like to thank my reviewers, without y'all I would have probably already given up on this story, and even a little review, gives me a push to keep on going.

The cool crisp wind licked around Videl's creamy bare skin, the air was cool yet not freezing, but for some reason the depressed woman seemed to be unaware of its delicious feeling. It was a mystery why it never seemed to ever be to hot or to cold on the lonely planet, but she was dead, _how could a corpse have any feeling_, she thought bitterly. Everyday the sun came out, and graced the land with its beautiful steady rays; she yearned for just a few moments of peace, just enough time to feel the serene calming heat dance across her smooth skin. Her daughter was her last chance, her final hope for a life again.

The great Shenron granted her time to come back to life, Goku had been a dear friend of his when he had been alive, and he felt like he owed it to him to do something helpful for his family. So, when Videl had been torn away from her peaceful life on Earth by an unknown murderer he had jumped at the chance to help her. But his help, she feared, was slowly dwindling with time. Impatience was knocking on the door, and fate was ready to answer its call. 

A soft sigh left her lips, and she stared up at the stars in the heavens with longing. Pointing out Vegitisi's small dot, she rolled on her back settling herself in to the lush green grass. A soft whisper escaped her rosy lips. She couldn't hold it in, it welled up in her heart for years, and she felt like it was about to burst. 

"Oh Pan, I miss you"!

Soft silent tears slid down her cheeks rapidly. Oh why, oh why did this have to happen? What had she ever done to deserve this kind of slow strenuous torture? Discontent gushed through her once happy heart, filling it with a hate and malice she had never felt before. This kind of hate was reserved for one man. The one person who sent her here…Bory!

Just the thought of his name sent chills of disgust and revenge down her cold and uncaring spine. Standing up, she yelled out into the dark starry night sky, filled with mystery and fear. 

"Mark my words Bory, the day I am released from this hell hole will be your last. That is", she started with an evil laugh, "if my daughter doesn't get to you first." A malevolence symphony of chuckles landed on the empty air of the planet of Exalt, never to be heard again. 

*********

"Surprise, surprise"!

Pan's breath caught in her throat, and she was rendered incapable of all thought and speech. The feeling of his hand upon her mouth was pushing away any other rash thought; all she could do was stare upon the face of the man, who, she had just thirty minutes before deemed her enemy.  

Trunks in all his might and glory was standing there holding her in his grasp. What was he to do with her now? What had happened to him back in the meeting hall? Her questions were interrupted when the sound of his deep raspy voice penetrated its way through the stronghold of her thoughts in her mind. 

"So nice of you to join me", his voice went even lower, as he whispered sexily in her ear. She shivered. 

Trunks groin tightened at the feel of her trembling beneath his touch. This excited him to extremes he had never felt before. Sure he had always had an intimidating affect over women, but over this exotic creature, the effect was somewhat intoxicating. Arousal was filling the room, and he knew from her slight quivering that she, wanted him. 

Pan's composure nearly gave out as his warm breath tickled her ear. It took everything within her to keep from jumping, as the fear welling up inside the depths of her tough minded heart almost became too much for her determination to round up at once. Excitement wasn't the dominate feeling at the moment, even though it was present, that feeling seemed not to be able to override another more direct emotion…fear. All she could think about was how much hate he was harboring for her, because of what had happened to him in the meeting hall. What if he had blamed her for what had happened, like all the others had? Was she a witch without knowing it? Did she enclose some unknown powers?  

Fear strangely does that to creatures. All reasonable thought is thrown out the door, and instinct takes over, and what is our instinct. Instinct is to doubt and question what you know to be right and true. You suddenly feel like your safety is questioned. 

When you are completely alone at night, with only silence as company, your mind can go through a whirlwind of emotions. A strange noise can set your set your senses on alert, and make your body become unnaturally rigid. Your fear guides your body, harmful though it is. Only the bravest can fight off the feeling, and those people are few and far between. 

As he held her fear took over. 

"So you little minx, how about we set you in the brig tonight, and we can talk tomorrow", this time the voice didn't seem angry or revengeful, but almost kind. 

Instantly when she thought of that, their eyes meet, and a shock wave was sent through her body. Every muscle went rigid, and her heart skipped a beat. He seemed almost familiar, but as her senses came back to her she realized that that would not have been possible.   

"Come on now"!

Pan was about to protest, but found she could not speak, it felt like a big ball of cotton was snugly fit in between her esophagus. All she could do was follow him. 

To her surprise, the brig was extremely close to where the room was stationed, it was just around a bend and through a hallway, down a few steps and there they were.  

The room was clean and cozy, compared to the dark rooms she used to be thrown into at the orphanage for solitary confinement. Pan breathed a sudden sigh of relief, she had been afraid that it would have been horrible. But taking a look at the small cot, fluffy comforter, and plush rugs, she knew it was going to be the exact opposite. 

Pan plopped herself down on the bed, and snuggled her head down into the pillow. Fatigue took over her body, and her eyelids became heavier by the second. 

"Lights will be turned off when it is time for you to sleep; when you are supposed to be awake they will be on. That is how you will measure your days. You only have ten days left until we land, and I suggest you use it to your advantage. Books will be supplied in on your demand." Pan gave him a puzzled look.

"What will the books be about?"

"Sayains silly", Trunks rolled his eyes, and Pan heaved a sigh of disgust. 

"I guess you won't be hearing much of me asking for books then, there's no way I would want to learn about your stubborn pigheaded race!" Trunks was taken aback, no one ever spoke to him like that, but still he chuckled about how hypocritical she was being. 

"I wouldn't talk about someone being stubborn and pigheaded before you took a good long look in the mirror."

Pan was outraged, but she stayed silent, there was no way she was going to let the man feel any better about himself, and the more she criticizes the more he retorts. _That good for nothing son of a broom, I bet his mother is so slow in the head it took take her nine months to realize that she was pregnant with the bonehead. As the saying goes, 'the apple doesn't fall far from the tree'. _Pan chuckled mentally, feeling much better as it was. 

"Anyways", Trunks continued, "you had better take an interest soon, for you may get a very rude awakening when we land". Pan raised her nose at this pretending not to be fascinated in the least, but in reality curiosity was overflowing. 

"And what may I ask would interest a girl like me"?

Trunks smirked smugly, and Pan had a sudden urge to smack the smile off his face. He picked up a book that was lying next to a dresser, and threw it suddenly at her. She instinctively caught it with a raise of her hand. Pan wondered how she hadn't noticed the book before then.

Her long fingers grazed over the spine of the book, and she marveled at the intricate markings weaving in and out across the cover. _How am I supposed to read this, yet another genius plan? I wonder if his purple hair has anything to do with it. _Pan again chuckled mentally_. _

"First you learn our language; a tutor will come in and assist you with that, as he will with the other girls. Then you read." Pan was about to say something along the lines of 'I would never learn your savage language, even if you threatened to kill me', but the sudden thought of the other girls and Lana, caused a hard lump to rise in her throat. Would Trunks allow her to visit them, even Sara would be better company than solitude, and a tutor that was teaching her the very language of the people that she could stand the least. Would she be able to do anything at all, will she ever see Lana again? The thought was too horrible to even think about. 

"Would I be able to see my friends?" She paused, praying silently, that he would be gracious.  "What exactly am I allowed to do?" Trunks stared hard at her; it was obvious he was struggling with some conflict in his mind. 

"You will be allowed to see two friends daily, no more. They will be sent down to the brig, but if you start planning anything funny, they will be sent back to their chambers faster than you could say 'I didn't do it'." Pan rolled her eyes at this. "Also, General Goten will be sent here every morning before breakfast and once after lunch for training. I will check up on you periodically."

Suspiciously pan's eyebrows rose, _Training, what kind of training!_ Pan beamed, every second the room seemed less like a prison and more like a dream. 

"All of the things will be done by my goodwill…on one condition."

The girl heaved a sigh; she knew this was all too good to be true. "Ok, ok what's the catch?"

"You will study diligently, learn our language, and learn our culture."

Pan turned her head to the side and stared at the wall, disgusted with herself. Was this what someone had to do to make her read a book about Sayains (What were these creatures anyways, she had never heard of them before! _I wonder where on the Earth they have been hiding all these years?_)?  Going against what she felt, her head turned back to Trunks nodding, "Agreed"!

"Alright then, go to sleep, your training starts early", but he had to say no more for he soon realized that Pan was snoring slightly, and her eyes were glued shut. 

_Was it even possible for someone to fall asleep that quickly? _Checking her for the second time, he was amazed that she was dead to the world. Shaking his head, he looked over his shoulder for the second time, and glanced at the slumbering beauty. Whirling around suddenly he walked out the door, turning the light off in the process. 

As soon as the door clicked shut, one eye popped open then the other, though you wouldn't be able to tell for it was as dark as the farthest reaches in space. Thoughts zoomed in every which way. She didn't seem able to sort out what to think, so many questions? 

What exactly were Sayains? Up until now she had refused to believe the notion that they might possibly be aliens, after all they did _look_ human, but looks could be deceiving too. 

_Could they possibly be…?_

_No, that could not be true. It's just my imagination running off with me again. _

_But, he did say that we would land in ten days. Even if you traveled across the globe at top speed, you would at least reach it in a day or two, right. So, that leaves only one choice. _

Pan's arm hair bristled, and she shivered with the knowledge that had just become known to her.  _It can't be true, it can't! _She kept saying over and over to herself, but the more she said it, the more the truth uncovered itself. 

_Why me? _Was all she could ask or even think, as she curled up into a tight ball, holding herself safely with all her might, praying she would wake up any moment to find this all a long nightmare. 

Pan drifted to sleep, totally unprepared for the intensity of the next few days. 

*********

Trunks laid his head back down on the pillow, after the doctor made his mandatory checkup. 

"I'm fine", he kept on insisting, but the doctor would hear none of it. 

His thoughts were cramming their way through his head, there seemed to be barley enough room to think, before his thoughts would bust through the seams, and come out as words. God forbid that happening.

_What had happened exactly?_ That was something even the most renowned doctors and surgeons on the ship were stumped by.

_No concussion, no seizure, no feint, what else could it possibly be_. His mind wandered to Pan momentarily, no he wasn't about to believe the rubbish that magic was involved someway. He was highly trained in the art of detecting sorcery, after all, half the planets they had conquered had each detained magic of some sort, and he felt no trace of any on her. It was highly impossible. 

It wasn't just the overwhelming beauty that emitted from her form that intrigued him, as much as the mystery that seemed to hang in the air about her that attracted him. He couldn't seem to think of anything else. Pan was almost addicting in a fashion. 

What was it that attracted him so…his mind clicked, like a light bulb flashing on brightly, she wasn't attracted to him. A blush arose on his cheeks, and the bitter shame of unrequited desirability was almost embarrassing. 

No, he would have her, sooner or later. Just like every other girl in his kingdom, she would be wrapped around pinky, and then once his strange appeal for her has ended, he would also throw her out in the cold like the others. As soon as she realized the power he held in his country, and the way women swooned over him around every bend, he was sure she would lust for him. After all, aren't all women just a little bit power hungry.

Satisfied with himself, pride swelling in his chest at how good he played the game, Trunks fell asleep quickly to his silent gloating. 

Just before he fell asleep a whisper danced at the edges of his ears, "Good bye tell Pan…happy birthday."

Trunks was too tired to acknowledge what was said, and he drifted off into a dreamless sleep, but even in his mind, duty was calling. 

Unbeknownst to Trunks, his mind was conjuring up a magic of his own, only heard of in special cases, barley heard of in this lifetime. He was teleporting a dream, words, or whatever Videl had chosen before hand to send. She couldn't send it directly to her, that wasn't how it worked, but she could send it through another mortal. That was why she needed Trunks so greatly. Even if he had refused, Trunks had no choice, his mind was obeying anyways, and the magic was already sent. Pan's mind was receiving the message.  

************

Back in the 'brig' of the ship, which was more like another bedroom, in any sense, Pan was in a semi-conscious state. Not entirely to the world, but not entirely in the castle in the sky. Reality was mixed with fantasy, and nothing seemed real or fake. 

A cloud of smoke filled her room, but Pan didn't seemed surprised to see it, after all in dreams anything is possible,  you could even walk on water if you chose, so a little bit of fog left her undisturbed. 

Out of the gloom and haze, stepped a gorgeous woman, there was something about her that seemed familiar, she just couldn't place it, and a longing feeling welled up with in her soul. 

The beauty of the woman was almost entrancing. Ice blue eyes pierced their way out from porcelain skin, and masses of long curly black hair cascaded their way down her shoulders and back, it seemed to be lifted up at the ends by an unknown breeze floating somewhere around the room. 

What was amazing was that most of her features were almost identical to Pan's. Even though Pan was only half way aware, she was floored by this fact. 

"Who are you", Pan's words were muddled, and barley understood. 

"No need for that right now, maybe sometime in the future you will know, but for right now, its time for happiness and peace, because for the next month or so it will be the hardest months of your life, maybe even your last. In this last stillness, I want to give you a song, one from your daddy to you on your sixteenth birthday today."  

Pan was about to protest and ask questions, but a voice rose up, and floated around the room, touching all the corners, and filling in the quiet places. The voice was of the sweetest melody she had ever heard, and she sighed loudly, drinking the symphony into her unprepared ears. 

_Sweet sixteen today_

_She's looking like her momma a little more every day_

_One part woman the other part girl_

_To perfume and makeup from ribbons and curls_

_Trying her wings out in a great big whirl_

_But I remember_

_Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer_

_Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair_

_You know how much I love you daddy_

_But if you don't mind_

_I'm only going to kiss you on the cheek this time_

_Oh, with all that I've done wrong_

_I must have done something right_

_To deserve her love every morning_

_And butterfly kisses at night_

The figure bent down slowly, placing a single peek on her cheek, and giving a soft butterfly kiss with her eyelashes, "From your daddy".

Pan's eyes closed, and her mouth opened, letting out two words, "Bye mommy".

Videl's eyes started to water as she realized that Pan would think of this all as a dream.

"Oh Pan, please save me", were the last words before she faded into the next dimension. 


	11. Wake Up

Butterfly Kisses

Ch. 11

Wake up

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! (I'm kind of getting sick of writing these)

Thanks reviewers: you guys are the reason, for me sticking to this story! Love you muchos! 

"Wake up" Pan grumbled something incoherent, and turned over to her stomach, throwing the white sheets over her head. 

"Come on now I don't have all day", with that the man picked up her bed, and dumped out on the contents on the stone floor below. 

Pan jumped to her feet in hysterics, and with wild eyes, she searched the room for the perpetrator. But to her dismay she found nothing, but the anger inside her wouldn't subside that easily. She lifted her arm, extended her elbow into a muscle stance, and shook her fist into the open air with all her might. "You may have gotten away from me once, but mark my words, ill be after you next time."

A booming laugh sounded in the corner of the halfway-lit room. Pan whirled around on her toes, ready for a fight. But to her surprise, she found Goten, of all people, hunched over almost crying from the need for air. Two crimson strips showed up on her cheekbones, and even her nose turned a little pink. Remembrance struck her, _Oh; Trunks told me that he was coming in the morning. I'm so stupid!  I'm so stupid!_

"It wasn't that funny, you can stop laughing", Pan said while crossing her arms. Though she would never in a million years admit it, her pride was a little sore. Embarrassment is one of the hardest things in life to deal with, no matter how much you experience it, and you will never get used to it. 

"Y-Yes…it…w-was", small droplets formed at the corner of his eyes, threatening to plunge. "Y-you should have seen your face". His fits of laughter subsided, and he drunk in deep gasps for breath. 

Pan didn't know what to do next, her first thought was punching him, but her civilized mind held her fist back. _Damn you! _ 

As Goten regained his composure, he looked her straight in the eyes, and gave her a boyish grin. "Are you ready for your training"? 

Pan smiled, her insides churning with excitement and anticipation. Her blood was pumping with competitiveness, and the feeling when she was running through the hallways was returning with full force. It was wild. 

"Good, follow me". Pan didn't need to be told twice, she trailed him like an eager lost puppy. 

The arena was shaped in a circle. Several pairs of men were lunging at each other with full force, throwing punches and kicks wherever and whenever they got a chance. Strange beams of light escaped from within their fingers. Thoughts of last night and aliens came to her, and she shivered slightly. Something about the lights struck a cord of remembrance with in her, almost de ja vu in a sense. 

As soon as Pan and Goten walked into the training area, all the fighters stopped and stared intensely at her. She felt like one of those manikin dolls in the widows of the department store. Sizing her up and staring at the way her clothes fit her body. A blush arose on her cheeks, as she remembered that all she was wearing was her tight pink sayain suit. Pan felt naked to all degrees. How was she supposed to exercise with all the animal-behaved men staring at her the whole time?

"If you don't mind fellas, we would like to train here…alone". Her knight in shining armor had come! She was more grateful to Goten at the moment than she had ever been before. The fighters cleared out quickly. It was obvious that they respected Goten a great deal, his position must be high. 

"Thanks", she said a little bit shyly. "No problem", he replied with a smile. 

Goten walked to a rack that was placed off to the side that held hundreds of different kinds of weapons coming in all shapes and sizes. Knives, swords, sticks: they were all held loosely to the brackets, ready for any fight given to them. Picking up two of the sticks, he traveled quickly back to Pan, throwing one at her stomach to catch. She caught it lopsided, and it hit her shoulder. Pan grinned, acting like it didn't affect her. 

The stick was a head taller than her and was a solid blue in color, Goten's was a dark forest green. It was sturdy, and strong in her hands, not one ounce of flexibility. 

"This is a training mechanism, and can be a very useful tool in battle if need be. I actually find it quite fun to work with." Goten backed up, putting his right foot in front of his left, and slouched low to the ground. He was showing her the correct fighting stance. _I guess his teaching is more based on actions than vocal methods. _She didn't mind, actually she thought she would like it better, because Pan didn't take orders very well. She tended to get very pissed. 

"Hah", he yelled loudly, and flung his stick at her face. Her arm snapped up, and blocked the attack. 

"Good, again", he raced at her a second time, but this time instead of going at her face, he went to the side of her legs, pulling her feet out from under her. "Stand", her face turned red, and her insides were boiling from a combination of anger and embarrassment. 

They went like that for hours. Pan's face literally dripped with sweat, and a few cuts were apparent in places, bleeding crimson.

 "You're done", Goten finally said. She dropped to the floor like a limp rag doll. She couldn't think or talk, it would take too much energy from her tired body; all she could do was feel the soreness growing slowly in her muscles. Her arms felt like boulders taped to her sides, and her legs were idle of use.  

"Don't worry the first day, is the hardest to get used to everything. I'm not going to lie to you, it will get harder, but by then you'll be more used to the intensity." Pan realized something in awe; Goten wasn't even breaking a sweat. _Man he makes me feel out of shape! _

A voice popped out of nowhere, "Is someone feeling a little tired?" She sighed exasperated; she would know that voice from anywhere. She turned around to see Trunks, leaning against the doorframe. Small wisps of lavender locks fell lazily over his eyes. They held an amused look to them. 

"Oh shut up"! She was not in the mood, for any of his egotistical crap right now. 

"Feisty too"

Anger and annoyance swept through Pan, and she snapped, "Nobody asked you to comment".  Trunks looked taken aback. It was obvious that he had forgotten who he was messing with. 

"You're going to learn fast that I can comment on whomever whenever I want." Pan huffed angrily. She was sore, sleepy, and she was about to start (if you know what I mean), she didn't need any words from the peanut gallery. 

"Proves further my theory", she said way more calmly than she was feeling. 

"And what would that be", Trunks smiled, showing his perfect pearly whites. "I already know you think I'm sexy."

It absolutely amazed Pan how confident Trunks was. Did he actually think that she was going to say something nice to him, _he never learns. _

 "That you're a spoiled brat that is selfish in every way, and can only think for himself". 

Trunks face turned red, and his eyebrows scrunched, anger was apparent on every inch of his body. It was obvious that he wasn't used to being talked back to in that way. 

 "Well, it was nice talking to you", his voice was forced and fake, like it took all his will to say it, "I'll be going now."

Flinging his cape around, he was out of the room faster than you could snap two fingers. 

Pan squirmed on the ground, trying to stand, without putting too much pressure on her legs or arms, which was extremely difficult. (Don't believe me, try it!) Sitting up in a strange way, she somehow managed to struggle her way up to her feet. Sighing she trudged along to the door, ready for a nice long nap in her sleeping quarters. 

Goten, who had watched the entire scene, chuckled slightly. 

"And what would you find so amusing?" 

He laughed lightly again. 

"I don't think anything's funny about the way he treats me, I should smack him!" Her blood boiled again, and she looked ready to kill, "Do women actually go for, 'I know you think I'm sexy'. Oh, please, like I would ever think that."

"Actually yes, they do." Pan's look suggested that she seriously doubted what he was saying. 

"Are they blind, or just stupid?" How could women even stand Trunks, just minutes around him set her nerves on end and her anger on fire? The thought of living with that arrogance everyday of her life, almost made her sick. How many women does he have anyways? Deep down, jealousy seared at her insides, but she shoved the feeling away quickly. Why should she be jealous of whores?

"Both", Pan burst out laughing at how blunt Goten was being, but he saw nothing funny about it, and stared at the cushioned ground. "I shouldn't have said that."

Pan looked at him seriously, "What is wrong with telling the truth?"

"You don't understand yet how things work around here. Just keep counting your lucky stars, that Trunks ignores your comments like he does. Some people aren't that fortunate." He looked over suddenly to pan, who seemed more lost and confused than ever. "Never mind, you wouldn't understand yet. Just wait and see, as soon as we reach our destination, more things will become clear." Goten had a depressed look to his eyes, and he sighed deeply.

 But Pan's curiosity was provoked too much to leave it off like that. If she had been smarter and more watchful maybe she wouldn't have said what came out of mouth next, but she hadn't learned yet that life on the ship all depended on if you could keep your thoughts to yourself. Thing are just too dangerous. But, despite her wittiness, Pan didn't realize that the subject they were on was troubling Goten deeply. 

"What do you mean, Trunks doesn't look that dangerous." Goten's expression turned from sad to feral in moments. The sudden change startled Pan, and she started to back up slowly, fearing that he might lash out on her with his mighty strength. 

His voice went low, and he looked like he had back on the ship, when he had caught her. "I said never mind", every word was slow and drawn out, so as to emphasize the point not to go any farther on the matter. "It's time to leave, other's need to train as well." 

Without saying a single thing they left the circular room behind, and started out to the kitchen. But unlike before, and uneasy silence had settled and the air was thick with unspoken words. Both wanted to talk badly, but neither pride would allow them to apologize. 

When finally they reached her cell, he punched the code in, and the door slid open slowly, creaking as it passed. 

"Breakfast is coming in a few moments, it's still pretty early, so don't worry about it butting into your lunch. After your meal, you will have time to wash up, and then a tutor will come." Pan grumbled lightly at this, but not loud enough for Goten to hear. What she didn't know was that Sayains have extremely acute hearing. He heard, but he also ignored. No use in starting something when they were already in a fight. "He will leave at lunch, which at that time I will come back to train you some more." He noticed her eyes dilating at this. He couldn't tell if it was from fear or excitement. 

He glanced at her one more time, and used his famous teleporting technique. 

The next thing Pan knew, Goten had vanished into thin air. She looked around the room in astonishment, trying to find the friendly mysterious man who looked uncannily like her. Finding nothing, she sat on her bed staring at a closed door. 

Well that was an interesting beginning to a day. 

*******

A/N this chapter is a little shorter, but I had fun writing it. I'm glad I just got some more T/P action going there, *wink, wink*. I have major plans for this story, just wait, the plot will thicken. 


	12. Kiss

Butterfly Kisses

Ch. 12

Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z!

Thanks: aquaprincess, Cha Seew Bow, LoveThatSmirk, V Son Sayain, Trupan, Ramandeep, Chibievilone, and of course my cousin Rachel. I appreciate all your reviews, and even those who don't, thanks for taking your time reading my story!

He huffed angrily down the corridors; it didn't matter where he went, as long as he got far enough away from the fiery beauty. How dare she talk to him that way? No one absolutely no one, would even think to correct Trunks like she just had, except his father-of course.

But he couldn't bring himself to hit her. It was no secret that Trunks abused his women from time to time. It was the only way to keep them in line. But for some reason, his mind wouldn't allow him to strike out at her, and right that smart mouth of hers. Maybe it was her beauty, maybe his surprise. Whatever it was, it baffled his mind to no end.

_Why can't I hit her? She deserves it. _

He shook his head, when an image of a raven haired girl in a tight pink outfit with luscious curves entered his mind telling him exactly why he wasn't able to beat her.

What would his father say about his behavior? Wasn't he the one that told him, he shouldn't let women rule his mind and body? The king was such a hypocrite. He never once had seen him abuse his mom. But just because he never had _seen _him, didn't mean he hadn't actually ever done it. He never cared to ask what went on behind closed doors in the first place.

_God dammit! I am the prince of the most powerful empire in the world. I will not allow a mere girl to do this to me. _

Making up his mind, he trudged back, retracing his steps. He was going to Pan's quarters, whether he or she wanted him to or not. It was time to set her in her place… below him. If one word passed through that mouth of hers, it would be stinging with pain by the end of the day.

No even better… he smirked…I will beat her regardless.

In a superior mood, he made his way down to the brig.

Pan stared idly at the solid white wall that lined her room; there wasn't much to do in the area after you were done looking at the interesting things. Flinging herself onto her yellow comforter, she gave a long bored sigh.

Her head rolled unto her arm, and she recoiled from the smell that leaked from her sweaty skin. Shit, she needed a bath! Crinkling her nose, she looked at the small door leading from her room into the bath house. Why did it seem so far away?

Slowly she lifted one tired limb from its place, and then another. Groaning, she quickly withheld her discomfort from showing. No matter how badly this would ache to move, Pan knew that the warm water trickling over her drained muscles would gratify her sour mood. So, with that in mind, she trudged her way toward the door, and let it slowly creak on its hinges, opening up to reveal a rather small bathroom.

It was white, what a surprise, and had a yellow lining to everything, from the towels to the sink itself. To her ultimate horror and dismay, there was no tub. In its place, was a rather strange looking contraption? It was a large tinted glass ball that was filled with a sticky green liquid. The liquid was a paler sickish green that looked like old vomit, but it was clearer in color, less dense than honey, but more so than clean water.

What is it?

Pan was rather anxious about it. Before she even tried to bathe, she needed to figure out what all this was about. What if it was poison? Would they actually place her in there with things that could kill? She wasn't about to take the chances.

But after seizing another quick whiff of the deadly fumes emanating from her arm pits, Pan changed her mind. What ever this stuff was, there was no doubt it was placed in the _bathroom _for a reason. 

With out further ado, Pan stripped down from her sayain suit, to her underwear, to her fleshy birthday suit.

She flung her soiled clothing to the corner of the room and pranced to the machine, on a mission to try and crack the puzzle on how to work it.

To her amazement, and utter relief, it was surprisingly simple to work.   

After pressing the two buttons on the silver panel, she figured out that green meant on and red was for turning off. _Almost like traffic signals, _she thought with amusement.

Pan pressed the green button, and watched with amazement as the green liquid swirled around, like a whirlpool. With new excitement, she climbed the stairs that were situated on the side of the ball, and slid in.

The liquid was a perfect temperature. Not too hot or not too cold. It felt like gel, and it swirled around her gently. When it touched her skin, the gel hardened and caked. Pan looked on surprised and slightly scared. She didn't know whether it was supposed to do this or not. A small ball of worry built at the bottom of her stomach.

But the worry wasn't long lived for as soon as the gel toughened, it grew warm. The heat traveled through her muscles and unto the very core of her body. A sigh escaped her lips, and she put her head back with a mixture of relief and liberation coursing through her aching veins.  

She was in a paradise, where her body was separate from this universe and its troubles. Nothing was wrong, everything turned right.

She thought that she heard a door creak on its hinges, but the sound was distant. For her mind was too far away to notice.

Picking her feet up, she gasped in ecstasy when she becoming conscious of the fact that she floated in the wonder liquid.

Tipping her head back, she laid it on top of the water, which was softer than any pillow, and fell into a short nap.

Trunks stormed into Pan's bedroom, in a violent manner. He wanted to hit the vixen, and he was going to do it.

He raged even further when he noticed she wasn't in her room._ But where…_his mind jolted from anger to curiosity, when he grasped the concept that she was in the nebulizer. Billows of steam puffing their way from the slightly cracked doorway.

All thoughts of beatings and anger left him, like a wind carrying away litter. He opened the door lightly, excitement filling his veins. The hinges to the entrance creaked and groaned, and Trunks grimaced inwardly. Pan couldn't know that he was here.

His eyes trailed from the soiled clothes in the corner, to the nebulizer in the center of the room, and his breath left him. Floating in the green liquid stood a form that looked more beautiful that an angel. Her feet were off the ground and her voluptuous chest was thrust forward, her arms were hanging limp to her side, and her head was sitting on top of the fluid.

_God she's beautiful! _His eyes couldn't keep off her body. The curves consumed him. All of a sudden, he went from having a temper tantrum to a testosterone filled boy. His whole body went hot.

But his fantasies were interrupted when he realized that she was sinking in the liquid, her head slowly dunking under the green mess, small bubbles escaped from her lips. _Shit, she fell asleep! _Was all Trunks could think of at the moment.

Without a second thought, he ran to the nebulizer, threw himself up the ladder, and thrust his hands down into the slimy substance. Never even questioning why he was saving her, it wasn't in his character.  But a strange tug in his heart, pushed him onward, and he lugged his dripping body out of the machine.

The closeness of her body to his, sent shivers up Trunk's spine and it became harder for him to breath. _Stop thinking about her, _he willed himself, but it was no use.

Trying not to look at her, Trunks easily flipped Pan over his shoulder and brought her to the room, placing her under the yellow covers.

Sitting in the chair next to the bed, he waited for Pan to wake up, at the same time he was controlling the urge to throw down the sheets and gaze at her bare body.

Upon awakening, Pan realized to her dismay that she was out of the tub and into her bed. _What …but how?_

Her eyelids remained slightly closed, and the figures in her room were blurry, inanimate or not she didn't know. She strained her eyes to see well. Pan tried to prop herself up with her elbows, but with frustration she fell back down unto the fluffy blanket beneath her. Her arms were to loose to obey their commands.

"Feeling relaxed"? A blur whispered from the fuzzy abyss. She didn't have to have a clear line of sight to know exactly who this form was.

"Hello you majesty", she said in a monotone voice. Pan sighed inwardly. Though the man was handsome, there was something about him that set her off. Maybe it was the fact that he had taken her from the only home she knew, or maybe it was the fact that he wanted her as a slave. _He better of been joking with me…_

"Refreshing to hear you say my title, so do you admit to being of a lower station than I, or do I still have to stress the issue?"

_Asshole!_ God, she really didn't feeling like messing with the arrogant shit right now. Not when I'm finally peaceful. Yesterday had been hectic enough. Couldn't he just leave her alone?

With a start Pan realized that it had only been one full day since their abduction. Funny how time flies by when you're having fun, but when something life altering comes around everything seems to go at the pace of a snail. 

"I was being sarcastic, couldn't you tell by the monotone to my voice. Whenever someone sounds bored, it probably means that they aren't telling what they feel."

"Whatever, you should be thanking me?" He smirked at her, as if saying that he knew something that she did not.

She rolled her eyes, but deep down felt a pang of curiosity. "Oh and why may I ask would _I ever _be thankful toward you? You never have done anything but cause pain so far." Pan said the last bit with a touch of venom to her voice. She could be rather unforgiving at times.

Trunks never even flinched at the harshness of his words, and kept his rock solid façade hard and demeaning. He took a small breath, the only indication that he was struggling with self control, and said his response as if reciting lines to a play. "You don't understand the circumstances on why we took you, and you never will I suppose. But still, I have been more than generous with the accommodations. I have given you countless leniencies; many other women would have been slapped if they would have uttered a single sentence you have let loose on this ship. I let you go after an assault on a royal guard", Pan visibly shuddered, at the memory of Greg and almost rape. Trunks continued, "And even after you yelled at me, prince over the entire sayain race, and three fourths of the universe, I let you're impudence slide. Tell me now that you aren't thankful." Trunks finished of with a look of triumph. He had won the argument.

Pan hated losing more than anything. She would go to great lengths to ensure that she would win, but in this case Pan knew that he had prevailed. And it infuriated her to no end. She didn't want to be thankful toward him, even though she knew that she should be. Deep in her heart, Pan knew it would be right if she said thank you, but even deeper in the more evil side of her, she wanted to shove it all in his face for taking her and her friends captive.

Pan didn't do or say anything, just hung her head in silence and shame.

"Hungry", Trunks offered. Pan glanced up, and noticed a tray being held out to her, her sight was clearing, and she saw the most delightful sight. White meat from some animal, steamed in the center, and fruit, vegetables, and breads were piled high. All were strange, and were definitely not from Earth. _Proves my theory farther, _she thought with dismay.

But Pan didn't care or notice as she started to wolf down the food with a hunger she didn't even know that she possessed. With a start, she realized that this was the first time she had eaten since her capture.

A sudden thought sent horror through her body, swallowing the chewed orange fruit, she stared at him. How could she not have questioned this before?

"Exactly how did I get from my bath to here", Pan asked while gulping. Somehow she already knew the answer.

Trunks looked at her in amusement, "Why I carried you of course".

Anger and embarrassment soared through her with a strong force. How could he just say that as if it was nothing? Waves of repulsion and strangely excitement struck her, he had seen her naked body, and even touched her.

A string of profanities left her mouth, which was too bad to mutter in this story. Sailors would be awed. "Why you little, self loving son of a cow, how dare you even think of touching me with your filthy…"

But before she could go on any longer Trunk's cut her off, "Oh do shut up", with that he bent over, and kissed her roughly on the lips. A shock wave was sent through Pan, and anything she was about to say left her; all thoughts were silenced as his warm lips pressed against hers.

The kiss was over in a few seconds, and Pan could only sit there breathless.

Trunks got up, and left instantly, his cape billowing behind his body.

As the door clicked, Pan wanted to stand up and shout with anger and resentment. She wanted to break everything in the room, and run around like a wild woman. But she did nothing, but sit there and smile with a finger on her lips, feeling the warmth.

Yay!!! They kissed, runs around with a banner waving. I have a good feeling about this chapter, it set up the romance a little bit. I can promise that in the next chapter that she will land on vegitisi, either that or the next two, but no longer than that. I'm dying for a change of scenery.


End file.
